


Before & After

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, AU of Season 3, Case Fic, Character Death, Drinking, Drug Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Funeral, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Realtionship, Self-Hatred, Sex, Shagging, Sherlock's Funeral, The Empty Hearse, The Reichenbach Fall, The Sign of Three, The Stag Night (Sherlock: The Sign of Three), cant think of more tags
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Alles verändert sich für John nach The Fall. Dennoch lernt er damit umzugehen als Sherlock zurückkommt. Die Erinnerungen an Früher verfolgen jedoch den Doctor und den Detective immer wieder...





	Before & After

**Author's Note:**

> Eines meiner ersten Fics und leider noch nicht übersetzt - ist gerade in Arbeit ;)   
> Und ja, hier ist Mary nicht diejenige die Sie in der Serie ist. Einfach nur Mary. Und ja, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass John ohne Sherlock ist, daher dieses Ende. :)   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Alle nannten es nur „The Fall“. Ständig tauchte dieser Namen in den Nachrichten auf. In den Zeitungen. Überall. John konnte es nicht mehr hören. Die Medien schlachteten das Ereignis förmlich aus. Wochenlang hörte und las er über nichts anderes als den Tod des Consultig Detectives aus der Baker Street. Für John hingegen war es nur der Tag, an dem Sherlock starb. Sein Freund Sherlock. Es war der Todestag des Mannes, den er liebte. 

John erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit, als Moriarty zurückkehrte und sich die Presse und selbst die Polizei gegen Sherlock wendete und ihn als Entführer der beiden Kinder des Abgeordneten hinstellten. Außerdem war er ein Lügner und hatte Moriarty lediglich zu seinem Spaß erfunden, so die Presse. Es war eine regelrechte Hetzjagd gegen Sherlock. Eine Hetzjagd die auf dem Dach des St. Bartolomew’s Hospital ihren Höhepunkt fand. 

John und Sherlock verbrachten die gesamte Nacht im Labor des St. Bartolomew’s Hospital und warteten. Er hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock etwas einfallen würde, wie sie Richard Brook’s Akten zerstören und Jim Moriarty zurückbringen konnten. Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein. Sein klingelndes Handy weckte ihn schließlich aus einem wirren Traum.    
„Watson. Hallo?“   
Sherlock sah interessiert zu ihm, wer am anderen Ende war. Nach nicht mal einer Minute legte John auf und sah ihn erschrocken und zutiefst betroffen an.

„Mrs. Hudson. Sie ist angeschossen worden. Wir müssen sofort zu ihr.“

Eilends stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und trat zur Tür. Er sah sich um und als er bemerkte, dass Sherlock sich nicht rührte und auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb. 

„Kommst du nicht mit?“

„Ich bin beschäftigt“, entgegnete er in seiner normalen und abweisenden Art.

„Beschäftigt? Mit was?“

„Ich denke nach.“

„Bedeutet sie dir gar nichts? Du hast einst einen Mann aus dem Fenster geworfen, weil er sie angerührt hatte! Sie könnte sterben!“, rief John nur. „Kümmert dich das den gar nicht?“

„Sie ist nur meine Vermieterin“, entgegnete er nochmals sehr abweisend und desinteressiert. 

„Du gefühlloser Idiot!“, schimpfte John. „Du Maschine!“ Er wollte weiter schimpfen, tat es schließlich allerdings doch nicht. „Vergiss es einfach!“, meinte er nur und ging hinaus. 

Er hielt sich ein Taxi an, als er die Hauptstraße entlang ging und fuhr sofort zur Baker Street. Es herrschte schon einiger Verkehr, daher dauerte es etwas länger als sonst. Als er regelrecht in das Haus stürmte, stand Mrs. Hudson, seelenruhig im Treppenhaus, ein Handwerker an ihrer Seite. 

„Oh John, haben Sie mich erschreckt“, lachte sie, als er plötzlich hereinkam. „Ist nun alles zwischen Sherlock und der Polizei geklärt?“

„Was…“, wollte er fragen, als ihm alles klar wurde.

Es war lediglich ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, das er Sherlock alleine ließ. 

 „Oh Gott.“ Erneut stürmte er hinaus und hielt ein neues Taxi an. „St. Bartolomew’s Hospital. So schnell Sie können!“, wies er den Fahrer an. 

John wurde mit jeder Minute die sie brauchten nervöser. Als sie schließlich hielten, sprang er erneut aus dem Taxi und eilte in Richtung Eingang als sein Handy klingelte. Es war Sherlock. 

„Hallo?“

„John.“

„Sherlock, bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er, als er weitereilte. 

„Bleib stehen und geh zurück.“

„Nein, ich komme rein!“, protestierte er. 

„Bitte, tu einfach worum ich dich bitte“, sagte der Jüngere mit Nachdruck. 

John hörte an seiner Stimme, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, gehorchte jedoch. 

„Jetzt bleib stehen“, forderte der CD und John gehorchte erneut. „Ok, sieh nach oben. Ich bin auf dem Dach, John.“

„Oh mein Gott.“

„Ich… Ich kann nicht zu dir hinunterkommen, also müssen wir das so erledigen.“

„Was geht hier vor?“

Sherlock hörte die Angst in der Stimme des Doktors.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen“, sagte er schließlich. „Alles was über mich gesagt wurde, ist wahr.“

„Was?“, fragte John ungläubig, etwas verwirrt und immer noch ängstlich.

„Das was in den Zeitungen stand, dass ich Moriarty erfunden hätte. Es stimmt. Ich habe ihn lediglich erfunden.“

„Warum sagst du so etwas?“, wollte John gequält wissen. 

„Ich bin ein Lügner und ich möchte, dass du das allen, die es wissen wollen, sagst. Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson. Sag allen, dass ich Moriarty nur zum Spaß und aus Eigennutz erfunden habe.“

„Halt die Klappe!“, schimpfte John. „Denk an unser erstes Treffen. Du wusstest alles über meine Schwester, richtig?“

„Niemand kann so schlau sein“, sagte Sherlock leise und auch John hörte, dass er gequält klang.

„Du bist es aber.“

Sherlock lachte und sie schwiegen einen Moment. John hörte, dass er weinte.

„Ich habe über dich recherchiert. Ich sammelte so viele Informationen um dich beeindrucken zu können. Mehr ist das die ganze Zeit über nicht gewesen. Es ist nur ein Trick. Ein einfacher Zaubertrick.“

„Nein… Hör auf damit!“

John trat einige Schritte Richtung Eingang.

„Stopp!“, mahnte Sherlock erneut. „Bleib wo du warst und halte den Blick auf mich gerichtet.“

„In Ordnung. In Ordnung!“, beschwichtigte John den Jüngeren aus Angst, dass dieser etwas Dummes tun würde. „Bitte, wende den Blick jetzt nicht ab, John.“

„Warum sagst du das alles zu mir?“

„Dieser Anruf… Das hier ist meine Art von Abschiedsbrief. Das ist es doch, was man tut? Einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen.“

„Tut wenn?“

„Leb wohl John“, sagte Sherlock nur.

„Bitte, nicht“, flehte John. „Sherlock, bitte. Nicht. Wir können das alles klären. Zusammen.“

Sherlock schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. John sah, wie er sein Handy zu Boden fallen ließ. 

„Sherlock!“, schrie er nun. 

Verzweifelt und machtlos stand er da, als Sherlock die Arme ausstreckte, vortrat und fiel. John wollte zu ihm laufen, doch seine Füße gehorchten ihm zuerst nicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und wurde sogleich von den Füßen gerissen als ein Fahrradfahrer ihn anfuhr. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich benommen aufrappelte und weiter ging um zu Sherlock zu gelangen. Um ihn hatte sich bereits eine kleine Menschentraube gebildet, die auf den jungen Mann hinab sah. 

„Ich bin Arzt, bitte, lassen sie mich durch! Lassen sie mich durch, er ist mein Freund! Bitte, er ist mein Freund!“, sagte er immer wieder, als ihn einige Leute davon abhalten wollten zu Sherlock zu gelangen. 

Um Sherlocks Kopf herum hatte sich eine Blutpfütze gebildet. John streckte den Arm und hielt seine Hand für einige Sekunden, bevor ihn erneut jemand zurückzog. Seine Füße versagten ihm den Dienst und er brach auf dem Bürgersteig, zwischen all diesen Leuten zusammen. 

„Sherlock. Sherlock. Nein.“    
Immer wieder wiederholte er seinen Namen. Immer wieder entfloh ihm ein ungläubiges Nein. Einige Sanitäter kamen mit einer Trage. Sie hoben den leblosen Körper des Detetctives auf diese und liefen mit ihm zum Eingang des Krankenhauses. Immer noch kniete John am Boden. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte eine Frau besorgt.

Er nickte nur und richtete sich nach einer Weile mit der Hilfe der Leute um ihn herum auf. 

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?“, fragte eine Krankenschwester. 

John nickte erneut und hob nur abwehrend die Hände als ihn erneut jemand anfassen wollte. Die Leute verschwanden nach und nach und er blieb alleine zurück. Erst nach und nach realisierte er was passiert war, doch er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er stand nur hier und sah auf das Blut, dass auf dem Gehweg zurückgeblieben war. Das Einzige, was von Sherlock geblieben war. Ein Blutfleck auf dem Bürgersteig und Lügen die Moriarty über ihn verbreitet hatte.   
John wusste nicht wie langer er hier stand als sich zwei Hände auf seine Oberarme legten und eine Stimme beruhigend auf ihn einredete. 

„John, kommen Sie mit mir.“

Er sah auf und in das Gesicht des älteren Holmes-Bruders. Dieser bugsierte ihn in einen schwarzen Wagen und fuhr ihn zur Baker Street. Während der gesamten Fahrt herrschte zwischen ihnen eine bedrückende Stille, doch es kümmerte John nicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, als der Wagen hielt und sie 221 B erreicht hatten. 

„Geht es Ihnen gut, John?“, fragte Mycroft, ebenfalls bedrückt.

„Ja“, antwortete John nur. „Danke fürs bringen.“

John stieg aus, holte den Schlüssel heraus, sperrte die Haustür auf und verschwand in das Dunkel des Treppenhauses. Er stand einige Minuten dort, in eine Erinnerung versunken. Mrs. Hudson musste ihn gehört haben, denn sie kam aus ihrer Wohnung. 

„John?“, fragte sie in das Dunkel, ehe sie das Licht anschaltete. 

John blinzelte und sah sie schließlich schweigend an. Er musste schrecklich aussehen, denn sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und kam auf ihn zu. 

„Oh Gott, John. Was ist passiert? Geht es Ihnen gut?“ John nickte nur. „Was ist passiert? Warum sind Sie heute Nachmittag wieder so schnell verschwunden?“

„Sher… Sherlock…“, begann er, doch konnte er es nicht laut aussprechen. „Er….“ 

Seine Stimme brach, doch Mrs Hudson verstand ihn auch so. 

„Oh Gott, nein.“

Sie wendete sich ab und John hörte, wie sie weinte, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Müde und alleine ging er die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Als er im Wohnzimmer stand, sah er zuerst zu Sherlock’s Sessel. Leer. Er war erschöpft und traurig und ging daher in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als er eintrat, traf ihn der Verlust schlimmer als zuvor. Es lag noch die Kleidung, die sie gestern getragen hatten auf dem Fußboden und das Laken war zerwühlt. John erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie sich geliebt hatten und er versank einen Moment in die Erinnerung.

_John stand am Wohnzimmerfenster in der Baker Street und sah hinaus auf die verlassene Straße. Sherlock schlang schließlich die Arme um seine Hüfte und zog ihn an sich, doch John entwand sich seinem Griff. Er war besorgt, wie es weitergehen würde._ _Mycroft_ _hatte mit ihm über die Attentäter gesprochen, die in die Nähe der Baker Street gezogen waren und betont, dass das mit Moriarty_ _zusammenhängen_ _musste. Als John ihm das jedoch berichtet hatte, hatte dieser die Warnungen seines großen Bruders geflissentlich ignoriert. Sie hatten sich gestritten und auch jetzt war John wütend auf ihn, dass er ständig so leichtsinnig war. Sherlock merkte es, trat jedoch nochmals zu ihm und umschlang ihn erneut._

_„Bitte John. Sei mir nicht mehr böse. Sie werden uns nichts tun, dafür hat Moriarty sicher gesorgt.“_

_Er wanderte mit sanften Bissen und saugend von seiner Wange hinunter zum Hals._

_„Sherlock, was tust du da?“_

_„Nach was sieht es den aus?“, fragte er unbeirrt und machte weiter._

_Lachend, da er ihm nicht lange böse sein konnte, wandte sich John in seinen Armen um, zog ihn zu sich herunter und sie küssten sich lange. John schob Sherlock in Richtung Schlafzimmer während er ihm das Jackett von den Schultern streifte und dann das Hemd aufknöpfte. Als sie in seinem Schlafzimmer waren, hatten sich beide mit wenigen Handgriffen ihrer Kleider entledigt und so sanken sie nackt auf das große Bett und liebten sich lange und leidenschaftlich._

_John wachte schließlich recht früh in Sherlock’s Armen auf und wollte ins Bad gehen, doch_ _dieser brummte nur und zog ihn fester in seine Arme._

_„Bleib noch liegen, es ist noch so früh“, murmelte er nur in das blonde Haar Johns und vergrub schließlich wieder die Nase an der Kuhle an seinem Hals._    
 _John wusst_ _e wirklich nicht was in letzter_ _Zeit mit ihm los war, dass er so anhänglich war, dennoch genoss er es sehr._    
Als John jetzt daran dachte, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es gerade mal 24 Stunden her war, dass sie sich hier geküsst und im Arm gehalten hatten. Er schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und legte sich zwischen die Laken. Im Nachhinein wusste er nun, warum Sherlock so anhänglich gewirkt hatte. Er musste geplant haben, dass er springen würde und wollte ihn so lange wie möglich bei sich haben. John zog das Kopfkissen an seine Brust und sog dessen tröstlichen Duft ein. Sherlocks Duft. 

_„Dieser Anruf… Das hier ist meine Art von Abschiedsbrief. Das ist es doch, was man tut? Einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen.“_

_„Tut wenn?“_

_„Leb wohl John“, sagte Sherlock nur._

_„Bitte, nicht“, flehte John. „Sherlock, bitte. Nicht. Wir können das alles klären. Zusammen.“_

_Sherlock schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. John sah, wie er sein Handy zu Boden fallen ließ._

_„Sherlock!“, schrie er nun._

_Verzweifelt und machtlos stand er da, als Sherlock die Arme ausstreckte, vortrat und fiel._

John schrak schreiend aus seinem Traum. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wusste, dass er in Sherlocks Bett lag. Er sah auf seine Hand hinunter, auf die etwas getropft war. Eine Träne. John weinte. Es dauerte lange bis seine Tränen versiegten und er sich beruhigt hatte. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, doch als er Mrs Hudson die Treppe heraufkommen hörte, rappelte er sich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Es geht mir gut“, meinte John nur und wiederholte das, was er gestern schon gesagt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte was mit Sherlock geschehen war und drang daher nicht weiter in ihn. 

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie vielleicht etwas essen wollen. Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit gekocht.“

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich möchte nichts.“

Sie nickte nur und verschwand dann wieder hinunter. John stellte sich einige Minuten an das Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Straße. Als er in Richtung Bad gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick erneut auf Sherlocks Sessel, anschließend zum Kamin. Er schluckte schwer. Wie viele Stunden hatten sie gemeinsam hier gesessen und sich vor dem Kaminfeuer geliebt. Er erinnerte sich daran und musste lächeln. 

_Es war spät, als John und Sherlock in die Baker Street_ _zurückkamen_ _. Sie hatten gerade einen Fall erfolgreich gelöst und waren noch auf ein Bier weg gewesen. Sie gingen nach oben und setzten sich gemütlich in ihre Sessel. John hatte gemerkt, dass Sherlock nicht viel Alkohol vertrug und daher waren sie nach drei Bier schon wieder gegangen. Jetzt saßen sie hier und schwiegen sich an. John stand schließlich auf._

_„Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett“, verkündete_ _er_ _. „Gute Nacht.“_

_John_ _ging in Richtung Treppenhaus als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er drehte sich herum und sah Sherlock, wie er direkt hinter ihm stand._ _Das Kaminfeuer war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum und war_ _f_ _flackernde Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. Sherlock sah ihn liebevoll an und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter_ _bevor seine Lippen sich auf Johns legten. Dieser war überrascht und verwirrt._

_„Sherlock, stopp. Warte“, murmelte er und drückte leicht gegen dessen Brust um ihn wegzuschieben._

_„Was?“, fragte dieser und sah ihn verwirrt an._

_„Ich kann das nicht. Ich..“_

_„Halt einfach die Klappe, John“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn und küsste ihn erneut._

_John war nicht der Typ, der auf Männer stand, doch das hier gefiel ihm. Mit Sherlock war es anders_ _, dennoch machte er sich nach einigen weiteren Küssen los u_ _nd ging dann in sein Zimmer._

_Sherlock redete mit ihm_ _nicht_ _darüber und war die nächsten Tage wieder so kühl wie sonst._ _Es war Abend als John mit der_ _Zeitung in seinem Sessel saß und las._ _Sherlock setzte sich nach einer Weile ihm gegenüber und beobachtete ihn interessiert._ _Nach einer Weile sah John von seiner Zeitung auf und fragte warum Sherlock ihn so ansah. Dieser lachte und stand auf._

_„Steh auf“, bat er dann._

_John zögerte und Sherlock seufzte. Dann stand er doch auf und wartete. Sherlock lächelte und trat näher. Lange sah er auf den ehemaligen Militärarzt hinab und betrachtet ihn nur. Er wusste, dass John nervös war, das sah er deutlich an seiner Haltung, dennoch tat er nichts dagegen um ihn zu beruhigen. Nach mehreren Minuten ging er zur Wohnzimmertür und schloss sie ab, ebenfalls die Tür in der Küche die herein führte. John wartete geduldig und beobachtete den Jüngeren nur aufmerksam. Dieser streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und dann das Jackett von den Schultern, welches er unachtsam zu Boden gleiten ließ. John schluckte. Er ahnte was Sherlock vorhatte, dennoch protestierte er nicht. Sherlock war ebenfalls nervös, da er so etwas noch nie gemacht_ _hatte, ließ_ _sich aber nichts anmerken. Ruhig_ _und gelassen_ _trat er zu John und küsste ihn erneut zärtlich. Nach einigen weiteren Küssen merkte er schon, wie John auftaute und das Spiel seiner Zunge erwiderte. Sherlock legte seine Hände auf die Brust des Ex-Soldaten und wanderte dann hinab und zum Saum seines Pullovers welchen er ihn – nachdem er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte – auszog und auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sofort legten sich Johns Lippen wieder auf seine und Sherlock merkte, wie er langsam Gefallen daran fand. Sherlock knöpfte langsam Johns Hemd auf und ließ seine Hände über seine Brust gleiten._ _Als er_ _ihm dieses jedoch abstreifen wollte, protestierte John zum ersten Mal._

_„Sherlock, warte. Ich… Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht. Mit einem Mann…_ _Das…_ _“_

_„Sch…“, unterbrach er Johns stammelnde Erklärung. „Ich auch nicht. Mit niemandem. Also lass es uns langsam angehen.“_

_John nickte, bevor de_ _r Jüngere weiter machen kon_ _nte und ihm schließlich nach wenigen H_ _andgriffen das Hemd abstreifte. Sherlock sah eine ziemlich große und hässliche Narbe an Johns linker Schulter. Er hob die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen darüber was John ein prickelndes Gefühl verursachte und er erschauerte_ _leicht_ _._ _Er senkte den Kopf und küsste die Stelle._ _John sog die Luft ein und hielt ganz still als Sherlocks Lippen auf Wanderschaft gingen. Nach wenigen Minuten jedoch, war seine Ruhe vollkommen dahin und die Lust war vorherrschend. Er streifte Sherlock das Hemd von den Schultern und sie sanken schließlich bei_ _de auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Nach und nach entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleider. Das warme Licht des Kaminfeuers fiel auf ihre nackten Körper. Sherlock war schlaksig, dennoch muskulöser als man ihm ansah. John war noch von seiner Zeit beim Militär trainiert und hatte breite Schultern und starke Arme._ _Sie gingen es langsam und behutsam an. Ihr zärtliches Liebesspiel dauerte daher bis in den frühen Morgen bevor John in Sherlocks Armen einschlief._

Das war ihr erstes Mal miteinander gewesen. John wandte sich schmerzerfüllt ab als er daran dachte und ging erneut ins Schlafzimmer wo er aufs Bett sank und einfach nur die Stunden vorbeiziehen ließ. 

John versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Versuchte zu vergessen, dass Sherlock tot war. Er fing an zu trinken. Jeden Abend saß er daher in seinem Sessel und trank bis er vergessen konnte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er schließlich betrunken in Sherlock’s Schlafzimmer trat, traf ihn der Schmerz erneut. Daher beschloss er auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, doch auch hier plagten ihn weitere Erinnerungen. Oft hatten sie hier gelegten und sich geliebt oder einfach nur stundenlang im Arm gehalten. 

_Es war Winter und der Schnee lag dick auf den Straßen von London als John nach einem langen Arbeitstag in die Baker Street_ _zurückkam_ _. Sein müder Körper schrie nach den weichen Kissen in seinem Bett und er war froh, als er endlich den Schlüssel in die Haustüre von 221B steckte. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er bereits die Klänge von_ _Sherlock’s_ _Geigenspiel in ihrer Wohnung. Er mochte_ _es_ _,_ _wenn Sherlock spielte und konnte ihm dabei stundenlang zuhören. John erklomm die Stufen und auch als er in das Wohnzimmer trat, beendete Sherlock das Spiel nicht. Lächelnd ging John in sein Zimmer, suchte sich etwas zum_ _A_ _nziehen_ _und gönnte sich eine lange heiße Dusche. Anschließend machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und legte sich auf das Sofa wo er die Augen schloss und Sherlock lauschte. Dieser unterbrach sein Spiel nicht, sondern drehte sich lediglich so, dass er John ansehen konnte. Er trug ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt und Jeans. Sein Haar war feucht von der Dusche und er war barfuß. Er sah müde, dennoch entspannt aus. Sherlock lächelte und beendete sein Spiel schließlich. John öffnete die Augen als er aufhörte und lächelte, als Sherlock direkt bei ihm stand und liebevoll auf ihn_ _hinab sah_ _. John steckte seine Hand nach seiner aus und zog ihn neben sich._

_„Warum hast du aufgehört?“, wollte er wissen._

_„Du bist jetzt hier. Warum sollte ich also_ _weiterspielen_ _?“_

_„Ich mag_ _es_ _,_ _wenn du spielst. Ich mag es dir zuzuhören.“_

_Sherlock lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste John sanft._

_„Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?“, fragte dieser schließlich und John schüttelte sanft den Kopf._

_„Freitag?“_

_Der Detective lachte was nur selten vorkam, John jedoch jedes Mal glücklich machte._

_„Ja, heute ist Freitag, John. Aber das meinte ich nicht.“ Fragend sah der Ältere ihn an. „Heute vor genau sechs Monaten, haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst.“_

_„Ich weiß“, sagte er lächelnd und zog ihn näher zu sich bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, diesmal jedoch leidenschaftlicher. Sherlock‘s Zuge strich sanft über seine Lippe und er öffnete leicht den Mund. Ihr Atem vermischte sich und ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander. John zog ihn – eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte – näher. Der CD schob eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt und ließ sie auf der nackten Haut seines Bauchs ruhen._ _Sherlock hatte sich kurz erhoben und dann auf ihn gesetzt. John lag unter ihm und war seinen Händen und Küssen ausgeliefert. Seine Hände_ _streiften über seinen Körper und John stöhnte auf._ _Sie wurden von einem zögerlichen Klopfen an den Türstock unterbrochen und Sherlock sah auf. Es war Lestrade._

_„Was gibt es?“, fragte er sofort._

_Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie an einem Tatort, doch der Fall klärte sich schnell auf. Der Mann wurde nicht erschossen oder hatte Suizid begangen, es war lediglich ein Unfall gewesen – so Sherlock._

_Durchgefroren und mit Schnee bedeckt kamen sie schließlich gegen 11pm in die Baker Street zurück. Sherlock sah – so fand John – mit den geröteten Wangen und den weißen Schneeflocken in Haaren und auf dem Mantel hinreißend aus. Außerdem war er immer noch erregt von ihren vorherigen Küssen auf dem Sofa._ _John trat an Sherlock heran und presste seine kalten Lippen auf Sherlocks während er die Knöpfe seines Mantels öffnete und ihm diesen von den Schultern streifte. Achtlos fiel er zu Boden. Eilends schlüpfte er aus seinem eigenen und schmiss ihn zur Seite, so dass er auf der Lehne eines Stuhls landete. Sherlock schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und schmiss auch den Schal beiseite. Nachdem auch Sherlock’s Jackett zu Boden gegangen war, fiel John erst auf, dass er sein lila Hemd trug welches John am liebsten an ihm mochte._ _Sherlock fuhr mit seinen langen schlanken und nun kalten Fingern unter Johns T-Shirt und schob es sanft nach oben. Die Kälte ließ ihn schaudern als der Jüngere es ihm abstreifte. Schließlich machte John sich daran jeden Knopf von Sherlock’s Hemd zu öffnen und dabei sanfte Kü_ _sse auf seine Brust zu hauchen. Mit nacktem Oberkörper standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber und betrachteten sich gegenseitig. Bleich war das einzige Wort, das John einfiel als er Sherlocks Haut sah, doch er mochte es auch. Es war schlicht und einfach perfekt. Sie zogen sich die Socken aus und taumelten schließlich unter weiteren Küssen zum Sofa. John drückte ihn darauf hinab wo er still liegen blieb und ihn nur ansah. Seine Wangen waren nun – nicht nur von der Kälte –_ _gerötet,_ _sein Haar zerzaust u_ _nd seine Lippen leicht geöffnet_ _._

_„Wunderschön“, murmelte John was Sherlock noch mehr erröten ließ._

_Eilends streifte er sich die Jeans ab. Sherlock hatte das rechte Bein angewinkelt und an die Lehne des Sofas gelehnt. Seine linke Hand ruhte lässig auf seinem linken Oberschenkel. John ließ sich zwischen seine Beine sink_ _en und küsste ihn erneut lange. Auch der junge Detectiv schauderte, als Johns immer noch kühle_ _n_ _Hände über seine Brust zu seinem Gürtel glitten. Mit wenigen Handgriffen öffnete er diesen und den Reißverschluss bevor er seine Hände auf seine Hüfte legte und ihm die Hose abstreifte._

_„Heb deine Hüften“, sagte er um sie leichter abzusteifen welche schon nach wenigen Sekunden auf dem Boden bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken landete._

_Seine Hände fuhren von seiner Hüfte zu der Brust des Consulting Detectivs, seine Lippen legten sich erneut auf seine. Sein warmer Körper presste sich an Sherlocks während er mit sanften Bissen und Küssen zu seinem Hals wanderte. John verstand es Sherlock zu erregen. Er wusste genau, wo die Schwachpunkte des Detectivs lagen und wie er in seinen Händen dahin schmolz. Johns wachsende Erektion drückte sich an Sherlocks und dieser_ _stöhnte lustvoll und laut auf._

John stöhnte gequält auf als er an diesen Abend dachte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er begann erneut zu weinen als er nun hier auf dem Sofa saß, ein Glas mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Er trank diese in einem Zug und goss sich nach. Irgendwann, schlief er schließlich doch ein und so erwachte er mit schmerzendem Rücken und Kopfweh halb sitzend auf dem Sofa. 

„Guten Morgen, John“, hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme. 

Er sah auf und erkannte Mycroft wie er in seinem Sessel saß und zu ihm herüber sah. 

„Was wollen Sie hier?“, fragte er verkatert und genervt. 

Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er wollte nur alleine sein. 

„Sherlock’s Beerdigung“, sagte der andere Holmes Bruder gerade heraus. „Sie ist heute, John.“

Das versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er hatte Sherlock’s Beerdigung in all seiner Trauer vergessen. John setzte sich auf und sah entsetzt zu Mycroft. 

„Wann?“, fragte er. 

„In einer Stunde. Ich wollte Sie abholen was, wie ich sehe, keine schlechte Idee war.“

Mycroft ließ den Blick über John schweifen. Er sah deutlich, dass er sich gehen ließ. Der Doctor war unrasiert, sein Hemd war dreckig und zerknittert. Sein Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Mühevoll stand John auf. 

„Ich bin gleich fertig“, sagte er beschämt und verschwand in Richtung Bad. 

Er war schnell geduscht. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand, hob er den Blick und sah in ein fremdes Gesicht. Er sah schrecklich aus. John ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Gott, Sherlock, ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles kann.“

Als er aufsah, sah er den Detective für einen Moment im Spiegel. Als er sich jedoch herumdrehte, war er verschwunden. Er erklomm die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer und holte seinen besten Anzug heraus. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Krawatte band. Keine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder die Stufen herunter und trat zu Mycroft. Dieser nickte nur und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter wo ein schwarzer Wagen auf sie wartete und sie zum Friedhof brachte. Es begann zu regnen als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen und in die kleine Kapelle traten. Es war nur eine Handvoll Leute anwesend. Molly und Lestrade die ihm und Sherlock immer gute Freunde gewesen waren, aber seltsamerweise war auch Anderson anwesend. Er stand im hintersten Teil der Kapelle und sah sehr bedrückt aus. Mrs Hudson stand bei Molly und Lestrade und tupfte sich die Augen mit einem Stofftaschentuch. Sie sahen zu ihnen als sie hereintraten. Mycroft und John stellten sich zwar zu ihnen, doch letzterer etwas abseits. Der Gottesdienst währte nicht lange, doch es regnete immer noch, als sie zu seinem Grab gingen und er beigesetzt wurde. Nachdem der Pfarrer geendet hatte, standen sie alle stumm da und die Blicke richteten sich auf John. Alle erwarteten, dass er etwas sagte, doch er konnte nicht.  Er konnte nicht sagen, was Sherlock ihm bedeutet hatte oder was er fühlte. Er stand nur stumm da und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht vor all diesen Menschen zeigen, was er fühlte, auch wenn sie seine Freunde waren. Daher ergriff Lestrade das Wort.

„Sherlock war ein guter Mann. Einer der Besten die ich je kannte. Es war mir eine Ehre, dass ich ihn zu meinen Freunden zählen durfte und ich werde ihn nie vergessen.“

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, außer John welcher immer noch stumm auf das Grab hinab sah. Nach und nach verließen die anderen das Grab, nur er blieb zurück. 

„Ich warte auf Sie, John“, bot Mycroft an, doch er lehnte ab. 

Auch nachdem das Grab geschlossen wurde, stand er noch hier. Als schließlich alle weg waren, konnte er endlich sagen, was er fühlte. 

„Bitte Sherlock, sei nicht tot. Für mich. Komm zu mir zurück.“

Er sank auf die Knie und weinte. Er war völlig durchnässt als er sich schließlich am späten Abend erhob und zurück zur Baker Street lief. 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen nicht anders als zuvor. John wachte meist auf dem Sofa mit einem Kater auf und begann erneut zu trinken. Doch etwas war anders. Beinahe jeden Tag ging er an Sherlock’s Grab und verbrachte dort mehrere Stunden. Mrs Hudson machte sich allmählich Sorgen um ihn, als er nach beinahe 4 Monaten immer noch nicht anders geworden war. Sie wollte gerade zu ihm hinauf gehen, als John mit seiner Reisetasche in der Hand die Stufen hinunter kam. 

„John, wohin geht die Reise?“, fragte sie. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr hierbleiben“, sagte er nur. „Tut mir leid, Mrs Hudson.“

Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er zur Tür hinaus verschwunden und winkte sich ein Taxi an den Straßenrand. Er wies den Fahrer an, ihn zum Friedhof zu fahren. Er wollte Sherlocks Grab besuchen. Keine Stunde später stand er vor dem schwarzen Grabstein in der Nähe einer Tanne auf dem nur  _SHERLOCK HOLMES_  stand. Stumm stand er davor und sah auf das schlichte und noch recht frische Grab. Der Verlust überkam ihn erneut und er sank in das weiche Gras wo er haltlos schluchzte. Er war lange hier und vergoss zahlreiche Tränen bis er schließlich aufstand und erneut zur Hauptstraße ging wo er sich nochmals ein Taxi rief. Dieses brachte ihn an den Bahnhof wo er einfach eine Karte für den nächsten Zug erwarb. John achtete nicht darauf wohin er ging oder wie lange die Fahrt dauerte. Es war ihm alles egal. Er wollte nur weg von hier. In Gedanken versunken, lief er den Bahnsteig entlang und stieg in sein Abteil.  Er saß noch nicht lange hier, als eine Frau sich zu ihm setzte. 

„Guten Tag“, grüßte sie und setzte sich John gegenüber. 

John nickte nur und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster und auf den Bahnsteig wo er die Leute, die vorbeigingen und am Bahnsteig standen, beobachtete. Das letzte Mal, das er Zug gefahren war, war mit Sherlock gewesen. Er seufzte und versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken. Keine halbe Stunde später fuhr der Zug aus dem Bahnhof und in Richtung Norden. Letztendlich kam er in Nottingham an. Die Frau, die gegenüber ihm gesessen hatte, stieg ebenfalls aus. John sah sich nur kurz um, bevor er die Haupthalle verließ und in die Stadt ging wo er sich ein kleines Hotel suchte. Er fühlte sich besser, da er weit von zuhause weg war, dennoch fehlte Sherlock ihm, als er durch die Straßen ging. Er checkte in einem kleinen Hotel ein und ging sofort auf sein Zimmer. 

Am nächsten Tag, John holte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee, traf er erneut auf die Frau die ihm im Zug gegenüber gesessen hatte. Er drehte sich – mal wieder an Sherlock denkend – um und stieß mit ihr zusammen, sodass sie der gesamte Inhalt seiner Tasse über sein Hemd goss. 

„Oh Gott!“, rief sie entsetzt. „Es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeihen Sie.“ 

„Schon gut!“, meinte John gleichgültig. „Es ist ja nichts passiert.“

„Ich werde Ihnen natürlich die Reinigung bezahlen“, meinte sie hingegen immer noch vollkommen aufgelöst, was ihr geschehen war. 

Er sah auf und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie war hübsch. Sie trug ihr blondes Haar sehr kurz, doch es gefiel ihm. Sie entschuldigte sich nochmals. 

„Schon gut, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Ich werde mich umziehen gehen.“

Die Frau nickte und sah ihm hinterher, als er zur Treppe ging. John war von dieser Begegnung verwirrt und dachte immer noch daran, als er – mit frischem Hemd – hinunter ging. Zum ersten Mal, seit einiger Zeit, dachte er nicht an Sherlock und hielt nach ihr Ausschau, als er zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster schlenderte. Sie war weg. 

Am nächsten Tag jedoch, John saß erneut an dem kleinen Tisch am beim Fenster und würgte eine Scheibe Toast hinunter, trat sie an seinen Tisch und fragte, ob sie sich zu ihm setzten könne. 

„Sehr gerne, bitte“, deutete er auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber. 

„Das mit gestern tut mir immer noch schrecklich leid.“

„Schon gut“, lächelte er etwas. „Es ist nur ein Hemd.“ 

Sie schwieg und lächelte ebenfalls leicht. Die nächsten Tage kam sie immer zu ihm an den Tisch und sie unterhielten sich gut. 

„Wie ist Ihr Name?“, fragte er sie schließlich nach einer Woche. 

„Mary. Mary Morstan.“ 

_1,5_ _Jahre später_

_„Dieser Anruf… Das hier ist meine Art von Abschiedsbrief. Das ist es doch, was man tut? Einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen.“_

_„Tut wenn?“_

_„Leb wohl John“, sagte Sherlock nur._

_„Bitte, nicht“, flehte John. „Sherlock, bitte. Nicht. Wir können das alles klären. Zusammen.“_

_Sherlock schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. John sah, wie er sein Handy zu Boden fallen ließ._

_„Sherlock!“, schrie er nun._

John schrak schreiend aus seinem Traum auf. Keuchend saß er im Dunkeln. Mary war ebenfalls wach geworden, als er anfing sich hin und her zu wälzen. Sie schaltete das Licht an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. 

„John, alles in Ordnung?“

Verwirrt sah er sich um. Allmählich beruhigte sich sein Atem, doch er spürte eine Nässe auf seinen Wangen. Er weinte. 

„John, bitte rede mit mir!“, verlangte sie besorgt.    
John schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er schenkte sich einen Drink ein und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum, tat ihm gut und umhüllte ihn. Er verstand nicht, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder von Sherlock träumte. Er hatte jetzt wochenlang nichts Derartiges geträumt. Mary folgte ihm nicht. Sie wusste, dass es besser war, ihn alleine zu lassen, wenn er Albträume hatte. John ging gar nicht erst ins Bett zurück, sondern saß hier, bis die Sonne aufging. Mary kam mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, schließlich verschlafen zu ihm. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und setzte sich zu ihm. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, meinte er nur und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Ich habe uns für heute Abend einen Tisch reserviert. Ich möchte mit dir Essen gehen.“

Mary lächelte, küsste ihn lange und ging dann in die Küche, wo sie das Frühstück zubereitete. 

Es war gegen 17 Uhr. John ging ins Bad, gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche und wollte sich fertig machen. Er trat mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften heraus als Mary ins Bad trat. Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn lange. John erwiderte ihren Kuss und zog sie mit einer Hand an sich. Sie ließ ihre Hände zum Ansatz seines Handtuchs gleiten und schoben es ihm von der Hüfte. John zog sie zum Schlafzimmer während er ihr den Bademantel von den Schultern streifte. Nackt sanken sie auf das Bett in ihrer Wohnung und liebten sich lange. 

John hielt Mary im Arm und sie hatte den Kopf auf seine nackte Brust gelegt. Sie merkte, dass er immer noch in Gedanken versunken und seltsam war. 

„John, was ist los?“, wollte sie erneut wissen. „Bitte rede mit mir.“ 

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen“, wimmelte er sie ab und richtete sich auf. John saß noch einige Minuten auf der Bettkante und sammelte sich.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, wir müssen bald los“, sagte er dann, schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel und ging ins Bad um sich fertig anzuziehen. Gegen 19 Uhr verließen sie die Wohnung, nahmen sich ein Taxi und fuhren in die Stadt.

„The Landmark Hotel“, verkündete der Fahrer und hielt. 

John bezahlte ihn, stieg aus und half Mary aus dem Wagen. 

Der Abend war schon weit voran geschritten und sie hatten gerade das Dessert beendet als Mary auf die Toilette verschwand. John wurde nervös. Er zog eine kleine Samtschachtel aus seinem Jackett und öffnete sie. Liebevoll sah er auf den Ring hinab der – so hoffte er – bald Marys Finger zieren würde. Ein Kellner kam und fragte ihn ob er irgendetwas für ihn tun könne. John beachtete ihn nicht groß und blickte auf die Karte.

„Bringen Sie mir eine gute Flasche Champagner“, bat er und der Kellner ging erneut davon. 

Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu Sherlock doch er verdrängte diese und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte die er für Mary wählen wollte. Er holte das kleine rote Samtkästchen aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete den Ring, den er ihr geben wollte. Glücklich lächelnd sah er auf diesen hinab als sie zurückkam und er ihn schnell wieder wegsteckte. Sie setzte sich ihm erneut gegenüber.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte sie wissen, da er in Gedanken versunken und nervös schien.

„Ja, es ist alles gut. Mir geht es bestens“, erwiderte er lächelnd. 

„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?“, fragte sie dann gerade heraus. 

Er zögerte doch ihr Lächeln gab ihm Mut und er begann mit seiner Erklärung.

„Ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren für mich auch nicht einfach, wie du weißt. Es war im Grunde ein ständiges auf und ab. Als ich dich jedoch traf…“ Er stockte. „Du bist das Beste was mir passiert ist. Also… Könntest du dir vorstellen.“

Er brach ab und versuchte es nochmals. Sie lachte leicht und wartete darauf, dass er sie endlich fragen würde als der Kellner mit einer Flasche Champagner in der Hand an ihren Tisch trat und sie unterbrach. John beachtete ihn nicht und sah sie weiter an, während er ihn versuchte abzuwimmeln.

„Jetzt nicht, bitte.“   
„…. Freund“, hörte er den Kellner sagen und sah zum ersten Mal auf.

Sein Lächeln verschwand und er sah erschrocken drein. Mary sah verwirrt zu, als er aufstand und den fremden Mann immer noch stumm anblickte.

„John, wer ist das?“, wollte sie wissen und sah ihn nun besorgt an.

Sie sah, wie sehr ihn der Anblick dieses Mannes schmerzte. Sie sah die Wut und die Angst in seinem Gesicht und machte sich nun selbst Sorgen.

„Hier die Kurzfassung“, begann der Fremde und ließ auch John nicht aus den Augen. „Nicht tot.“ 

Einen Moment schwiegen sie und der Fremde sah verunsichert aus und auch ihn schmerzte diese Begegnung. Dann begann er erneut zu reden und versuchte sich bei John zu entschuldigen. Erst jetzt wusste sie, wer er war. Sherlock Holmes.

„Oh mein Gott, Sie sind es!“, brachte sie stockend hervor. „Sie sind gesprungen! Haben Sie eine Ahnung was sie damit angerichtet haben?“

John schwieg weiterhin und sah ihn nur an.

„Ok John, ich weiß, dass ich dir eine Erklärung schulde, aber…“

John unterbrach ihn indem er die Faust auf den Tisch schlug. Sofort schwieg Sherlock. John atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Zwei Jahre…“, brachte er leise und bebend hervor. „Zwei Jahre.“

Sherlock tat es weh sehen zu müssen, wie sehr John immer noch litt und wie Mary ihn ansah.

„Ich dachte, du seist tot. Ich trauerte. Wie konntest du mir das antun?“

Johns Trauer war in Wut umgeschlagen was ihm Sherlock nicht verübelte. John sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. 

„Bevor ich dir erkläre, was passiert ist, bitte lass mich dir zuerst eine Frage stellen.“ Erwartungsvoll sah John ihn an. „Willst du den wirklich behalten?“, fragte Sherlock und deutet auf seinen Schnurrbart.

Das war zu viel. John packte ihn beim Kragen und ging auf ihn los. Sie sanken zu Boden und der Ex-Soldat schlug immer wieder auf seine Brust ein. Sherlock wehrte sich nicht und es dauerte etwas, bis sie ihn von den jungen Detective trennen konnten. Sie wurden aus dem Restaurant verwiesen und so gingen sie zu einem kleinen Italiener um die Ecke. 

John saß Sherlock gegenüber und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Sherlock begann mit den Möglichkeiten, wie er seinen Tod inszenieren konnte, doch John kümmerte es nicht.

„Mir ist egal, wie du es getan hast, ich möchte nur wissen, warum.“

„Oh…“, stieß Sherlock hervor, als er begriff was John meinte. „Eigentlich war es Mycrofts Idee.“

„Es war der Plan deines Bruders?“ Sherlock nickte bestätigend. „War er der Einzige der davon wusste?“

„Nein“, gestand er schließlich und rückte, auf Johns Frage, damit heraus wer noch beteiligt war. „Es wussten nur noch Molly und einige aus meinem Obdachlosen-Netzwerk Bescheid. Mehr nicht.“ 

John wurde es zu viel und er ging erneut auf ihn los. Bis sie ihn von Sherlock herunter zogen, hatte dieser eine blutige Lippe.

Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vertrödeln – als sie nochmals hinaus geschmissen wurden – traten sie in einen kleinen Imbiss. Mary schwieg, sah jedoch besorgt zu John. Sherlock und er standen sich gegenüber und schwiegen. Der junge Detective presste sich ein Taschentuch auf die Lippe und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. 

„Ein einziges Wort!“, stieß er wütend hervor und sah Sherlock in die Augen. „Mehr hätte es nicht gebraucht. Nur ein verdammtes Wort, dass ich gewusst hätte, dass du am Leben bist!“

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, wirklich. Aber ich konnte es nicht.“

„Du hast mir nicht vertraut?“, wollte John gekränkt und immer noch wütend wissen. „Du dachtest wirklich, ich könnte es jemandem sagen? Das Ganze ist also meine Schuld? Gott, warum bin ich der Einzige, der wie ein normaler Mensch reagiert?“

„Du reagierst über“, hielt ihm Sherlock etwas genervt vor.

„Ich reagiere über? Also ist es in Ordnung, dass du deinen Tod vortäuschst, dich aus meinem verdammten Leben zurückziehst und dann nach zwei Jahren wieder auftauchst!“, schrie er den Jüngeren nun an. 

„John!“, mischte sich nun Mary ein und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Du denkst das ist vollkommen in Ordnung und hältst mir vor, dass ich überreagiere?!“

„Sei still, John!“, schrie Sherlock ihn nun an. „Es muss nicht jeder wissen, dass ich am Leben bin.“

„Achso, also ist es noch ein Geheimnis?!“, schrie John immer noch.

„Ja, es ist noch ein Geheimnis! Warum bin ich eigentlich hergekommen und habe es dir gesagt?“

„Ja, warum eigentlich?!“

Sie schwiegen beide und sahen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sherlock ergriff nochmals das Wort.

„John, ich … Es… London ist in Gefahr. Wir werden angegriffen und ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Meine Hilfe?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du es vermisst hast.“

John riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er holte aus und schlug zu. Blut tropfte aus Sherlocks Nase und er sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste, dass er John nicht mehr zurückgewinnen konnte. Stattdessen nahm er sich ein weiteres Taschentuch und hielt es sich unter die Nase.

„Ich hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen“, meinte er nur, nahm seinen Mantel und ging davon. 

John und Mary fuhren nach Hause. Sie sprach ihn nicht mehr auf den heutigen Abend an und auch John sagte kein Wort. 

Noch lange, nachdem Mary eingeschlafen war, lag er wach und dachte über das nach, was heute geschehen war. Er wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte. Er wusste auch, dass er immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, doch wollte er einfach nicht mehr daran zurückdenken und ihn vergessen. Er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen und sein Leben weiterzuführen. Irgendwann fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Sherlock war noch am selben Abend zu Lestrade und Molly gegangen und hatte auch ihnen gesagt, dass er zurück war. Anschließend war er in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt. Mrs Hudson war beinahe zu Tode erschrocken, als er plötzlich zur Tür herein kam was ihm immer noch leid tat. Nachdem sie ihn schließlich überschwänglich begrüßt und ihn mehrere Male umarmt hatte, war er in seine Wohnung zurück gegangen. Kaum etwas hatte sich in der Zeit – in der er weg gewesen war – verändert. Seine gesamten Forschungsutensilien waren in Schachteln verpackt und neben das Sofa gestellt worden, doch das war eigentlich schon alles. Er zog sich den Mantel aus, schmiss ihn auf das Sofa und ging ganz nach oben wo Johns Schlafzimmer gelegen hatte. Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür und trat schließlich hinein.  Auch hier hatte sich nichts verändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Johns Kleider fehlten. Müde und ausgelaugt von dem Streit mit ihm, ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und saß nur still und nachdenklich im Dunkeln. 

_Der nächste Abend_

Nach der Arbeit beschloss John in der Baker Street vorbei zu schauen. Er konnte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken und wollte endlich diese Sache zwischen ihm und Sherlock klären. 

Unschlüssig stand er schließlich vor der schwarzen Tür und sah sie an. Jemand ging an ihm vorbei und rumpelte ihn an, weshalb er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und dem Mann nachsah. Er spürte, wie ihn jemand von hinten festhielt und eine Nadelspitze in seinen Hals eindrang. Was immer sie ihm spritzen, es wirkte sofort. Benommen sank er zu Boden. 

„Sherlock“, murmelte er, dann wurde alles schwarz. 

Mary war noch in der Praxis gewesen und hatte ein wenig Papierkram erledigt, daher war sie erst nach John gegangen. Ihr Handy piepte und sie sah nach wer etwas von ihr wollte. Sie hatte eine SMS von einer unterdrückten Nummer bekommen, doch der Text darin ergab keinen Sinn. Schließlich verstand sie, was es zu bedeuten hatte und fuhr eilends in die Baker Street. Als Mrs. Hudson öffnete, eilte sie schnell und ohne auf deren Protest zu achten, hinauf. 

„Wer sind Sie?“, rief die alte Vermieterin nur.

„Mary, ich bin Johns Verlobte.“

„Mary?“, rief Sherlock von oben und kam ihr entgegen. „Was ist los?“

„Ich glaube John ist in Gefahr.“

Sie zeigte ihm die SMS und auch er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Eilends lief er die Treppe hinunter und auf die Straße.

„Bist du mit dem Auto hier?“, fragte er.

„Ja.“

„Ach das ist zu langsam, wir müssen sofort handeln.“

Genau in diesem Moment, kam ein Motorrad um die Ecke welches er aufhielt. Keine fünf Minuten später fuhren sie los und in Richtung Saint James The Less. Während der Fahrt dorthin, erhielt Mary immer wieder eine SMS, dass sie sich beeilen sollten und wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Als sie schließlich an der Kirche ankamen, sah Sherlock es bereits. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, rief er aus, als die Menschenmenge den Holzhaufen – der auf dem Vorplatz aufgetürmt worden war – entzündete. 

„Aus dem Weg!“, rief der Consulting Detective als er durch die Menge lief. 

Mary folgte ihm.

„John!“, rief sie ängstlich.

Sherlock lief direkt auf das Feuer zu, langte hinein und warf so viel Holzplatten und –stücke zur Seite wie er konnte um an John, der unter diesem Haufen lag, heranzukommen. Es gelang ihm und er zog den Arzt aus dem Feuer. Mary half ihm, so gut sie konnte und sie legten ihn einige Meter entfernt ins Gras. Beide knieten sich zu ihm. Sherlock legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und schlug ihn leicht auf diese. 

„John!“, sagte er eindringlich. „John!“

Blinzelnd sah dieser sich um und hustete. 

„Oh Gott, John“, murmelte auch Mary und nahm seine Hand. 

Jemand musste einen Krankenwagen gerufen haben, denn wenige Sekunden später hörten sie die Sirenen und sahen ihn auf das Gelände fahren. Mary und Sherlock überließen John den Sanitätern und warteten abseits auf ihn. Beide sahen immer wieder besorgt zu ihm, während er untersucht wurde. 

„Mir geht es gut“, wimmelte John die Sanitäter jedoch nach einer Weile ab. „Ich bin Arzt, mir geht es gut.“

John stand auf, zog sich seine Jacke über und trat aus dem Krankenwagen.

„Wir müssen Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie entgegen unseres Einverständnisses gehen.“

„Ja ja, ist gut. Geben Sie mir den Zettel ich unterschreibe ihn.“

Schnell setzte John seine Unterschrift in die Zeile, dass er entgegen ärztlicher Erlaubnis nach Hause ging und trat zu Mary und Sherlock. Seine Verlobte fiel ihm um den Hals 

„Gott, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts zugestoßen ist.“ 

Sherlock sah ihn nur stumm an.  John erwiderte seinen Blick und Sherlock erkannte die Wärme und Liebe darin. 

„Komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause“, meinte Mary und sie gingen zur Hauptstraße wo sich ein Taxi heranwinkten und in die Baker Street – wo Mary geparkt hatte – fuhren. 

Mary und John fuhren zu sich, Sherlock sah ihnen nach und ging dann nach oben. Erschöpft und voll angezogen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Das was John heute geschehen war, hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. Mehr als ihm bewusst war. 

Dieser gesamte Fall, dass es einen Anschlag geben sollte und dass man John lebendig verbrennen wollte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und er tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. 

Früh am nächsten Morgen stand er auf und setzte sich in seinen Sessel wo er über alles nachdachte. Es war gegen Mittag als er durch die Türklingel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er vermutete zuerst das es John war, doch warum sollte er klingeln, er besaß - das wusste er von Mrs Hudson - immer noch einen Schlüssel. Es klingelte nochmals und er ging um zu öffnen.   
"Sherlock!", sagte eine ältere Frau freudig und umarmte ihn.   
"Mum? Dad?", fragte er verwirrt.   
Auch sein Vater grüßte ihn freudig bevor sie eintraten. Sherlock brachte sie nach oben wo Mrs Hudson ihnen kurz darauf Tee um Gebäck brachte.   
Seine Eltern waren für einige Tage in der Stadt um sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten und Les Mis mit seinem Bruder Mycroft im Theater anzusehen. Sie erzählten ihm, was sie bisher gesehen hatten. Gedanklich wanderten seine Gedanken immer noch zu dem geplanten Anschlag und zu John als es erneut - diesmal jedoch an der Wohnzimmertür - klopfte und John hereintrat.   
"Oh, du hast Klienten. Ich komme später nochmal."   
"Nein, nein!", sagte Sherlock schnell und zog seine Eltern vom Sofa. "Sie wollten gerade gehen."   
John trat zur Seite und er schob sie zur Tür. Seine Mutter erinnerte ihn nochmals daran, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren doch als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben wollte, schloss er eilends die Tür.   
Bevor er sich an John wandte, atmete er tief durch.   
"Ich hoffe du hast wegen mir deine Klienten nicht verloren."   
"Ach das waren nur meine Eltern", entgegnete er lapidar.   
"Deine Eltern?" John war erstaunt. "Sie sind ganz anders als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. So.... Normal." Sherlock lächelte. "Wussten Sie es?"   
Er erwiderte nichts, doch das war auch nicht nötig gewesen, da John es ohnehin schon irgendwie gewusst hatte. Erneut wurde er wütend.   
"Natürlich! Deshalb waren sie nicht auf der Beerdigung!", schrie John.   
"Es tut mir leid!", schrie auch Sherlock. "Wirklich", fuhr er dann ruhiger fort.   
Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen.   
"Du hast ihn abrasiert", schmunzelte der CD als er erneut auf John Schnurrbart anspielte.   
"Ja, es hat mir nicht mehr gefallen."   
"Ja, ich habe es auch lieber, wenn mein Doktor rasiert ist."   
Verwirrt sah er ihn an.   
"Ein Satz, den man nicht gerade oft hört", murmelte er als er sich in seinen alten Sessel sinken ließ.   
Schweigend sahen sie sich an.   
"Wie fühlst du dich?"   
"Geräuchert", scherzte John matt. "Wer war für das was mir letzte Nacht geschehen ist verantwortlich?"   
"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Sherlock. "Aber ich werde es herausfinden", versicherte er.   
"Was ist das?"   
"Das sind meine Verbindungen und Personen die etwas von dem bevorstehenden Anschlag wissen können. Alle verhielten sich bisher unauffällig, bis auf Ratte #1. Lord Moran. Er verschwand spurlos. Komm, ich muss dir etwas zeigen."   
John trat zu Sherlock der ihm ein Überwachungsvideo der U-Bahn zeigte. Sherlock erhielt eine SMS mit neuen Bildern von Moran wie er Westminster Station verließ. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

„Ich bin so ein Idiot!“, rief er aus. „Es ist kein Untergrund Netzwerk, sondern ein Untergrund-Netzwerk! Schau! 7 Wagen haben Westminster verlassen, aber nur 6 Wagen erreichen St. James‘s Park Station“, zeigte er John nochmals am Video.  

„Aber das ist unmöglich! Wohin soll er verschwunden sein?“

„Irgendwo zwischen St. James’s Park und Westminster. Irgendwo gibt es etwas, das nicht auf den Karten verzeichnet ist. 

„Aber warum?“

Scherlock murmelte etwas, dass seine Entführung und das hier zusammenhängen könnte, als er darauf kam. 

„Oh Gott, es ist wegen heute! John, das Datum. 5th November.“

Schließlich verschwand auch er. 

„Oh mein Gott. Remember, remember.”

“Gunpowder, treason and plot.”

Eilends kontaktierten Sherlock jemand der ihnen helfen konnte und nicht mal eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie den Standort des verschwundenen Wagens. Sumatra Road. 

„Aber was soll da unten schon sein? Eine Bombe?“, fragte John ruhig, sich sicher, dass es nichts Derartiges sein konnte.

Sherlock hingegen war schon hinaus verschwunden. Eilends folgte John ihm. 

Sie eilten die Stufen von Westminster Station hinunter und gelangte durch einen Personaleingang hinunter zur Station. John wollte die Polizei rufen, doch Sherlock hielt ihn davon ab und eilte weiter. Als sie zum Bahnsteig kamen, war der vermisste Wagen jedoch nicht dort. Nach einigem Überlegen, wusste Sherlock schließlich wo er war. Einige Meter im Tunnel. Sie gingen los und fanden ihn, bereits wenige Minuten später. In dem Schacht, der zum Parliament führte, bemerkten sie Sprengstoff, doch sie eilten weiter zu dem Wagon, da dieser eine Bombe enthalten musste. Als sie den Wagon betraten, war dort nichts. Sherlock jedoch bemerkte etwas, und fing an die Sitzflächen abzumontieren. Unter diesen kam noch mehr Sprengstoff zum Vorschein. 

„Der ganze Wagen ist die Bombe“, meinte er selbst eine Spur nervös.

Sherlock hob eine lockere Bodenplatte hoch und sah den Zündsatz.

„Wir brauchen jemanden der das entschärfen kann“, sagte John aufgeregt.

„Wir haben keine Zeit um jemanden zu finden.“

Auf Johns Frage, was sie jetzt tun sollten, gestand er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. 

Gerade als sie anfingen sich zu streiten, wurde die Bombe aktiviert. 

„Warum rufst du nie die Polizei?!“, rief John. 

 „Das bringt uns jetzt auch nichts“, entgegnete Sherlock nervös. 

„Also weißt du nicht wie man es abschaltet?“

„Geh John!“, meinte er nur um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Das bringt nichts. Erstens würde ich nicht weit kommen und zweitens müssen wir es tun, sonst sterben hunderte von Menschen! Denk nach!“, forderte er. „Denk nach!“

Sherlock zog sich in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurück und überlegte krampfhaft ob er nicht doch irgendetwas wusste, doch dem war nicht so. Als John sah, dass es zu spät war und sie nicht tun konnte, wandte er sich verzweifelt ab. 

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist es also?“

Sherlock sank verzweifelt auf die Knie. 

„Es tut mir so leid John. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es machen soll. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, fragte er dann. „Bitte vergib mir. Für alles was ich dir angetan habe. Das ich einfach gegangen bin und dir solchen Kummer bereitet habe.“

„Oh bitte, das ist doch wieder einer deiner verdammten Tricks!“, gab er genervt zurück. „Du willst nur, dass ich etwas Nettes sage und dir vergebe, dass du dich besser fühlst.“

„Nein John, diesmal nicht“, versicherte Sherlock. 

John war hin und her gerissen. Er wusste, dass sie sterben würden. Er wollte ihm vergeben, doch es war nicht so einfach.

„Ich wünschte, dass du nicht tot wärst“, begann er schließlich. 

Langsam erhob sich Sherlock und ließ sich auf einen der Sitze sinken.

„Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Wenn ich nicht zurückgekommen wäre, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier. Du hättest immer noch eine Zukunft mit Mary.“

Sherlock rang sichtlich um Fassung und einige Tränen stahlen sich unter seinen Lidern hervor.

„Das Ganze war für mich nicht leicht!“, sagte John nochmals. „Dennoch warst du der weiseste und beste Mann, dem ich je begegnete. Natürlich vergebe ich dir!“, versicherte dieser ihm. 

Liebevoll und traurig sah Sherlock ihn an. John erwiderte seinen Blick bevor er die Augen schloss und auf das unvermeidliche wartete. 

Plötzlich fing Sherlock an zu lachen. Er sah auf und schließlich auf den Timer der Bombe. Der stehen geblieben war.

„Ahh dein Gesicht“, brachte der Jüngere lachend hervor.

„Du … Idiot!“, schimpfte der Arzt schließlich. „Ich wusste es!“

„Du hast so süße Sachen gesagt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich immer noch so sehr sorgst“, lachte Sherlock weiter. 

„Wenn du je ein Wort davon verlauten lässt, was hier geschehen ist. Ich schwöre, dann bring ich dich um“, drohte der Ex-Soldat wütend. „Du hast gewusst, wie man sie abschaltet!“

„Es gibt immer einen Schalter der sie ausschaltet falls es zu Problemen kommen sollte.“

John hörte Stimmen und sah Taschenlampen am Ende des Tunnels. Er sah Polizisten auf sie zulaufen.

„Du hast die Polizei gerufen!“, sagte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich habe ich die Polizei gerufen“, meinte Sherlock ruhig und immer noch lächelnd.

„Ich bring dich um.“   
„Oh bitte, das ist schon zwei Jahre her, dass man mich umgebracht hat“, scherzte er erneut und schließlich mussten sie beide lachen. 

Sherlock stand jetzt vor John und sah immer noch liebevoll auf ihn hinab. 

„Aber du vergibst mir wirklich?“, wollte er sich nochmals versichern.

John nickte und sah auf seine vollen Lippen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was John dachte, dass er tun würde, doch er tat es stattdessen nicht. Der Kuss, auf den John gewartet hatte blieb aus. 

_Frühling_

Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer in der Baker Street und lauschte den Klängen seines Geigenspiels das er aufgenommen hatte. Es war ein Walzer für John und Mary den er auf ihrer Hochzeit spielen würde. Er schloss die Augen und dachte während des Stückes an John und was sie alles miteinander erlebt hatten. Ebenso ging er nochmals die ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen durch bei denen er Mary und John – nachdem dieser ihn gefragt hatte, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wollte – geholfen hatte. Er erinnerte sich vor allem an John’s Junggesellenabschied. 

_Nur er u_ _nd John waren unterwegs gewesen. Sie waren durch Bars gezogen die in den Straßen lagen in denen sie eine_ _Leiche gefunden hatten. Da John ihnen ein paar Kurze in das Bier gemischt hatte, waren sie nach zwei Stunden so betrunken, dass sie in die Baker Street zurück gingen. Sherlock fummelte den Haustürschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, brauchte aber mehrere Anläufe bis er das Schlüsselloch traf und aufsperren konnte. John stand derweil kichernd neben ihn und hielt sich an dem Treppengeländer fest da er gefährlich schwankte._ _Sie traten ein und Sherlock lehnte sich kichernd an die Tür. John_ _stand neben ihm und der CD konnte die Wärme seines Körpers durch die Mäntel hindurch spüren._ _Er_ _war etwas weniger unkoordiniert als Sherlock und so führte er ihn, einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt, in Richtung Treppe. Sie wollten_ _Mrs_ _Hudson nicht wecken und so hatten sie kein Licht angeschaltet. John versuchte Sherlock, der irgendetwas von einem alten Fall brabbelte, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Jüngere stolperte auf dem Weg zur Treppe über seine eigenen Füße und taumelte gegen die Wand wobei er John mit sich zog. Er drehte sich herum und zog den Ex-Soldaten an sich. John schob ihn nicht – wie er erwartet hatte_ _\- weg_ _. Er sah ihn nur aus seinen blauen Augen an und lächelte leicht. Da war es wieder, nach all der Zeit spürten sie erneut dieses Knistern und diese Anziehung zum anderen. Plötzlich fühlte Sherlock sich nüchtern und er nahm wieder alles um sich herum ganz genau wahr. Zärtlich legte er die Rechte auf Johns Wange und hob sein Kinn an. Nach kurzem Zögern legten sich seine Lippen auf Johns. Er wurde langsam fordernder und leidenschaftlicher und schon drehte er sich herum und John an die Wand. Während er ihn weiterhin küsste, öffnete er mit der Linken die Knöpfe seines Mantels._

_„Sherlock, warte“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen und schob ihn etwas von sich. „Sherlock!“_

_„Was?“, fragte er, genervt dass John ihn unterbrochen hatte._

_„Ich kann nicht“, sagte er ruhig. „Als du damals gestorben bist…. Also als ich dachte, dass du gestorben bist, dass… Ich habe endlich gelernt mein Leben weiter zu leben. Ich liebe Mary, Sherlock. Bitte, lass mich nicht zwischen euch wählen müssen, denn das kann ich nicht.“_

_Sherlock nickte und trat von ihm weg._

Seufzend und traurig erhob Sherlock sich aus seinem Sessel und schaltete die Musik aus. John hatte ihn mit seiner Zurückweisung zutiefst verletzt, dennoch akzeptierte er es. Er wusste, dass es ihn mit dem heuten Tag – dem Tag seiner Hochzeit – endgültig gehen lassen musste. Er brachte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Sie sollten für immer im hintersten Winkel verschwinden und er nahm sich vor wieder so zu sein wie damals, bevor er John getroffen hatte. Kühl und distanziert. Ohne Gefühlsregung. Er wollte und musste sich damit selbst schützen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich für die Hochzeit fertig machen musste. Gemächlich ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und betrachtete für einige Minuten den Anzug der an seinem Kleiderschrank hing und darauf wartete getragen zu werden. 

„Auf in den Kampf!“, murmelte er und streifte sich den Morgenrock von den Schultern. Mechanisch und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken was und wofür er es tat, zog Sherlock sich – nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche – an. 

Die Trauung und das Essen zogen schnell und ohne, dass er groß auf den Trubel um sich herum achtete an ihm vorbei und schon war es Zeit für seine Rede. 

„Mary, wenn ich sage, dass du diesen Mann verdienst, dann ist das das größte Kompliment, das ich machen kann. John, du warst im Krieg, wurdest verletzt und hast tragische Verluste erlitten. Nochmals, es tut mir sehr leid.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Heute sitzt du zwischen der Frau, die du geheiratet hast und zwischen dem Mann, den du so viele Male auf so vielen verschiedenen Wegen gerettet hast. Zwischen den beiden Menschen die dich am meisten Lieben. Ich glaube ich spreche auch für Mary wenn ich sage, dass wir dich niemals im Stich lassen werden und das unser Leben lang beweisen werden.“

Mit diesen Worten sagte er ihm ein letztes Mal, dass er ihn liebte. John wusste es und hatte während seiner Rede Tränen in den Augen. Auch die Anwesenden waren von seiner Rede gerührt. John stand schließlich auf und umarmte ihn lange. 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er Sherlock ins Ohr, was diesem neue Hoffnung gab, aber dennoch schmerzte.

Am Ende, als er seinen Walzer für John und Mary spielte, legte er seine gesamten Gefühle in die Melodie und so wurde das Stück sehr traurig, doch auch sehr schön. Schließlich ergriff er noch einmal das Wort, John sollte sehen, dass er seinem Glück nicht im Weg stehen und er auch für seine Familie da sein würde.

„In meinem ganzen Leben, habe ich noch nie einen Schwur abgelegt, daher wir das hier auch mein Erster und Letzter sein. John, Mary, egal was passiert. Egal wie schwer die Zeiten auch sein werden, ich schwöre euch, ich werde immer da sein. Immer, nur für euch drei.“ Erst jetzt merkte er, was er gesagt hatte und so korrigierte er sich schnell. „Für euch beide.“

John und Mary sahen ihn jedoch entsetzt an als er auf sie zukam. 

„Für euch drei?“, fragte sie daher. 

„Tut mir leid, das war etwas, was ich nicht sagen hätte sollen bis ihr es wollt.“

„Bis ihr es wollt?“, fragte sie nochmals. 

Erst jetzt merkte Sherlock, dass sie selbst noch nichts wussten.

„Mary, dir war heute Morgen übel, du dachtest allerdings nur es sei die Aufregung. Du hast mehr Appetit und was dir vorher geschmeckt hat – wie der Weißwein – findest du jetzt widerlich. Außerdem hast du in den letzten Wochen einige Pfund zugenommen. Ich glaube, du bist schwanger.“ John sah ihn erschrocken an, dann zu ihr. Für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Bitte macht euch keine Gedanken darüber, ihr werdet großartige Eltern, das weiß ich“, versicherte Sherlock. „Und jetzt tanzt. Die anderen sehen schon zu uns, was wir hier besprechen.“

„Danke Sherlock, für alles“, sagte Mary, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

John nickte ihm nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an, nahm dann die Hand seiner Frau und sie tanzten erneut. Sherlock lächelte für einen Augenblick, dann schlich er sich – unter all dem Trubel und den Leuten – zu Garderobe wo er seinen Mantel nahm und die Hochzeit verließ. Die kühle Abendluft tat ihm gut und er bekam einen klaren Kopf.  _Das war es_ , dachte er.  _Das ist endgültig das Ende zwischen uns. Ich werde ihn nie wieder im Arm halten oder küssen können._ Er schritt schweigend – die Hände in den Taschen vergraben – durch das Dunkel bevor er ein Taxi fand. 

In der Baker Street angekommen, erklomm er die Stufen und setzte sich, ohne ein Licht anzumachen, auf das Sofa. Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, legte sich hin, nahm die Decke – welche John für gewöhnlich genommen hatte - und wickelte sich in diese. Erst nach einer Weile realisierte er, dass er weinte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Heute hatte er das verloren, was ihm am Wichtigsten gewesen war. John. Den Mann, den er liebte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, weinte er. Er weinte so sehr, wie an dem Tag als er seinen geliebten Hund Redbeard verloren hatte. 

„Sherlock?“, sagte eine Stimme in die Dunkelheit und er schrak hoch. 

„Mycroft?“, schniefte er. „Was machst du hier?“

„John bat mich nach dir zu sehen, als er bemerkte, dass du gegangen warst.“

Sein Bruder hatte nicht wie sonst, einen erheblichen Ton in seiner Stimme, sondern stattdessen war sie voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Mycroft setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und schwieg. Sherlock weinte immer noch und begann zu zittern. Sein älterer Bruder zog ihn schließlich in die Arme wo er weinte und weinte. So wie damals bei Redbeard. 

_2 Wochen später_

Seit einer geraumen Weile erhielt Sherlock immer wieder eine Einladung von John und Marry zum Tee, doch er ignorierte die Anrufe geflissentlich und stürzte sich in die Arbeit um sich abzulenken und John zu vergessen. Doch es funktionierte nicht so wie er wollte. Es war an einem Wochenende, früh morgens, als er zum ersten Mal seit er John kennen gelernt hatte – wieder nach dem grauen Kapuzenpulli griff. Er wollte es. Er brauchte es. 

Es war noch nicht einmal vier Uhr früh, als er das Haus verließ und in Richtung Norden ging. Er hielt sich im Schatten und hatte sein Gesicht bedeckt, die Hände in der einfachen Jacke vergraben. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bis er ankam, doch er wagte nicht ein Taxi zu nehmen. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er es war, der berühmte und von den Toten auferstandene Sherlock Holmes. Das Haus auf das er zusteuerte lag in einem Industrieviertel und war heruntergekommen und zum Teil bereits verfallen. Er erinnerte sich an das Klopfzeichen. Zweimal hintereinander, eine lange Pause, nochmals zwei Mal. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden bis ihm jemand öffnete und er hereintrat. Nichts hatte sich verändert, außer das noch einige Graffitis an den – schon vollgesprayten Wänden – hinzugekommen waren. Er wechselte wenige Worte mit dem Mann bevor er ihm 100 Pfund in die Hand drückte und dieser ihm ein kleines Päckchen mit einem weißen Pulver überreichte. Heroin. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, machte er kehrt und ging zurück in die Baker Street. Es war sein erstes Mal seit Jahren und das wollte er alleine verbringen. Es war sieben Uhr in der Früh als er nach Hause kam. Er lachte auf, als er an dieses Wort dachte.  _Nach Hause_. Ohne John, dachte er verbittert, fühlte es sich nicht mehr wie zu Hause an. Nur noch wie eine Wohnung. Er ging nach oben und schloss sich in sein Zimmer ein. Lange saß er hier und sah auf das Päckchen in seinen Händen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Er wusste, dass John es nicht gut heißen würde. John… Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Sein Telefon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Lestrade.

„Ja?“

„Sherlock, gut das ich dich erreiche. Wir haben einen Fall.“ Er seufzte hörbar. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Detective am anderen Ende daher.

„Wo?“, fragte er nur und überging die besorgte Frage somit.

Lestrade nannte ihm die Adresse und nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg. 

Es war Abend als er zurückkehrte, da der Fall ihn länger als beabsichtigt in Anspruch genommen hatte. Wie schon heute Früh, trat er in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Er schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe an, nachdem er sich ausgezogen und den Mantel über den Stuhl beim Fenster gelegt hatte. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Päckchen. Es war an der Zeit, dass er es endlich tat. Gemächlich streifte er sich das Jackett ab und krempelte den linken Hemdsärmel nach oben. Müde und immer noch an John denkend setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte bereits alles heute früh bereitgelegt und öffnete daher nur noch die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens. Keine fünf Minuten später setzte er sich seinen ersten Schuss, seit über drei Jahren. Als das Heroin zu wirken anfing, schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er John. 

„Sherlock, was tust du da?“, fragte dieser ihn. 

„Vergessen… Ich möchte vergessen. Aber es scheint nicht zu funktionieren, da du hier bist“, murmelte er und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. 

„Du weißt, dass das keine gute Idee ist“, hielt sein imaginärer John ihm weiterhin vor. 

„Ja. Ich wusste, dass du es nicht gut heißen würdest.“

„Da hast du verdammt recht!“

„Bitte, John, sei mir nicht böse. Ich möchte doch nur etwas Frieden finden. Ich habe nur noch die Arbeit, doch die lenkt mich nicht genug ab und immer noch denke ich an dich. Ständig. Jede Stunde.“

„Sherlock…“

John sah ihn lächelnd und liebevoll an bevor er zu ihm trat und sich neben ihn setzte. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Sherlock konnte Johns Lippen spüren, auch wenn er nicht hier war. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es. Als er sie auftat, war John verschwunden und er war alleine. Seufzend lag er da und dämmerte vor sich hin und die Gedanken und Erinnerungen an John verschwanden so schließlich für eine Weile.  Es war spät am nächsten Morgen als er aufwachte, die Wirkung hatte bereits nachgelassen. Sherlock setze sich auf und sah sich einen Augenblick lang verwirrt umher bevor er schließlich ins Bad trat. Nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche trat er in die Küche und machte sich eine große Tasse Tee. John hatte immer einen hervorragenden Tee zubereitet was er, in den Jahren die er unterwegs gewesen war um Moriarty’s Netzwerk zu zerstören, vermisst hatte. Ebenso in letzter Zeit, wenn John nicht hier gewesen war. John. Erneut dachte er an ihn und seufzte laut als ihn eine Erinnerung überkam. 

_„Guten Morgen!“_

_„Morgen“, brummte John verschlafen, als er mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet aus Sherlock’s Schlafzimmer trat._

_Sherlock war gerade dabei ihnen Frühstück zuzubereiten was John sehr erstaunte. Normalerweise war er es, der das tat._

_„Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?“, fragte er daher neugierig._

_„Nein. Wieso?“_

_„Nun, weil du nie Frühstück machst.“_

_Sherlock lachte und deutete auf einen Stuhl ihm Gegenüber während er zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster schob und das kochende Wasser über die frischen duftenden Teeblätter goss. Sie hatten lange hier gesessen, zusammen gegessen und geredet und Sherlock hatte an diesem Morgen viel über John erfahren. Über John und sein bisheriges Leben. Den Krieg, seine Schwester und wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er zurück aus Afghanistan gekommen war._

John… Er konnte und wollte keine weiteren Erinnerungen und Gedanken an ihn zulassen! Er lehrte die Tasse mit nun schon kaltem Tee in einem Zug und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Wie schon am Vorabend schloss er sich ein und spritze sich das Heroin. Etwas mehr diesmal, damit die Wirkung länger anhielt. 

Die nächsten Wochen wurden nicht anders. Er zog sich immer mehr zurück, beantwortete nur selten Anrufe und verfiel immer mehr der Macht des Heroins. Es gab nur noch wenige Stunden in denen Sherlock er selbst war. 

Schließlich tauchte eines Abends Lestrade bei ihm auf und machte ihm deutlich, dass sie ihn für diesen Fall brauchten. Es ging um einen gesuchten Verbrecher und Mörder, der sich mit einer Geisel in einem alten Haus verschanzt hatte. Sherlock raffte sich auf und ging ins Bad wo er sich innerhalb weniger Minuten duschte und anzog. Keine zehn Minuten später waren sie schon unterwegs zu dem Ort wo er sich aufhielt. Als er im Wagen saß, schloss Sherlock die Augen und versuchte sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Greg ihn, als er seine Benommenheit bemerkte. 

Sherlock brummte nur und hielt die Augen geschlossen bis sie ankamen. Es herrschte ein reger Trubel als sie ankamen und aus dem Wagen stiegen. Donovan kam auf sie zu und berichtete Lestrade in wenigen Worten was geschehen war. 

„Er will, dass wir jemanden rein schicken. Er ist bewaffnet.“

„Ich gehe!“, sagte der junge Detective und machte sich auf den Weg hinein bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. 

Lestrade merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch er war froh, dass Sherlock hier war um ihnen zu helfen. Er wusste, dass es egoistisch war, doch er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock wusste was er tat und daher machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen und nickte nur, damit ihn die Kollegen durchließen und er hinein gehen konnte. Sie verständigten den Geiselnehmer und warteten dann. 

Zielsicher und wagemutig ging Sherlock hinein und erklomm die Stufen bis er die oberste Etage erreicht hatte wo der gesuchte Mann bereits auf ihn wartete. In einer Ecke des Raumes saß eine junge Frau auf dem Boden, die weinte. Der Raum war vollkommen leer. 

„Lass sie gehen“, sagte er ruhig und trat näher. 

Der andere Mann sah ihn von oben nach unten an. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer er war, was ihm nur recht sein sollte.

„Lass sie gehen“, wiederholte er erneut. „Sie kommen nicht aus diesem Gebäude ohne, dass Sie geschnappt werden. Die Besten von London’s Polizei sind hier. Es ist ein aussichtsloses Spiel.“

Sherlock dachte nicht darüber nach, ob er den Mann nervös machte oder ihn beruhigte. Er sah nicht – wie sonst – was er vorhatte oder welche Eigenschaften der Mann hatte, dafür war er viel zu benebelt. Er wusste zwar, dass es gefährlich war, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht und so ging er weiter auf ihn zu. 

„Bleib stehen!“, sagte der andere nervös. 

Die junge Frau sprang auf, als sie sich sicher war, dass der andere sie ignorierte und eilte zu ihm. In diesem Moment drehte er sich jedoch herum und schoss. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Stille und sie sank tot zu Boden. Sherlock machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Mann wendete sich zu ihm und zielte.

„Stopp!“

Sherlock gehorchte. Er merkte, dass der Mann Angst hatte und unbedingt die Oberhand behalten wollte. Was er ausnutzte. Er tat exakt was von ihm verlangt wurde und so führte der andere ihn schon nach einer halben Stunde – mit der Pistole am Kopf – hinunter und hinaus aus dem Haus. Man hatte ihnen – weil Sherlock nun die Geisel war und Lestrade sein Leben nicht gefährden wollte – freien Durchgang versprochen und einen Wagen mit dem sie – dank einer List der Polizisten – nicht sehr weit kamen. Ihre Flucht endete in einer kleinen abgelegenen Straße die schon am anderen Ende von Polizisten gesperrt wurde als der Mann ihn aus dem Wagen zerrte. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Lestrade kam mit Donovan und mehreren Polizisten am anderen Ende an und sie sprangen aus ihren Wagen und eilten in seine Richtung.

„Stopp!“, rief der Mann erneut. „Bleibt alle stehen oder ich erschieße ihn!“

„Oh bitte!“, gab Sherlock nun sarkastisch von sich und griff nun selbst ein, da es ihm zu viel wurde. 

Er stieß dem Mann den Ellenbogen in den Bauch weshalb dieser die Waffe senkte. Anschließend entwand er sich aus dessen Griff und sie rangelten um die Waffe. Ein Schuss löste sich und ein Schrei – Sherlock’s Schrei – erklang. Er ging zu Boden und riss die Pistole mit sich. Der Mann wollte – als er sah, dass er so gut wie verloren hatte – davonlaufen, doch Sherlock schoss ihn gezielt ins Bein und auch er brach zusammen. Die Waffe glitt aus seinen Fingern und er sank zurück. Lestrade und Donovan kamen auf ihn zugelaufen. Während sie den gesuchten Verbrecher verhaftete, kniete Lestrade sich zu ihm. 

„Oh Gott, Sherlock!“, rief er als er das Blut sah. „Schnell ich brauche einen Arzt! Sherlock! Bleib bei mir!“, hörte er ihn noch sagen, bevor er – mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen – ins Dunkel sank. 

John saß auf dem Sofa in ihrer Wohnung und hatte sich gerade einen Drink eingeschenkt als sein Handy klingelte. Neugierig – wer um diese späte Uhrzeit noch anrief- ging er hin.

„Watson.“

„John? Hier ist Greg. Bitte, du musst sofort kommen. Es geht um Sherlock.“

John sprang auf. Alle Luft war aus seinen Lungen gewichen und er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, frage er.

„Es ging um einen Fall. Ich bat ihn zu kommen… Es… Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er…“

„Was ist mit ihm passiert, Greg?“, fragte John nochmals, diesmal drängender. 

„Er ist angeschossen worden.“

„Ich komme sofort!“

Greg nannte ihm die Adresse. Mary rief er nur zu, dass er weg musste und schon war er zur Tür hinaus verschwunden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. 

Lestrade stand vor dem Krankenhaus und wartete nervös auf John. Dieser kam eine halbe Stunde nachdem er ihn angerufen hatte, auf ihn zu. 

„Greg!“, rief er und hob die Hand zum Gruß als er auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Sherlock?“

„John, es… Die Ärzte haben mir versichert, dass es schwer werden würde. Er hat eine Schusswunde im Abdomen und der Schuss hat seine Leber verletzt. Er war auf dem Weg hierher schon sehr instabil.“

„Was heißt das jetzt genau?“, fragte John verwirrt und mit ängstlicher Stimme, doch Greg schwieg. „Greg!“

„Er…. Sherlock ist tot, John.“

„Nein….“

John fühlte sich, wie wenn man ihn geschlagen und den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und wendete sich unter Tränen ab. Greg trat zu ihm und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir so leid, John. Wirklich sehr leid.“

„Inspektor Lestrade!“, rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Inspektor Lestrade!“

Greg drehte sich herum und sah einen jungen Assistenzarzt auf sich zu laufen. Er sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Es ist ein Wunder!“, rief der Arzt aus. „Mr Holmes, er hatte plötzlich wieder einen stetigen Herzschlag. Die Ärzte operieren ihn gerade.“

„John, hast du das gehört?“, wendete er sich an seinen Freund der sie nun mit tränen-verschmiertem Gesicht ansah.

„Ist das wahr?“, wendete John sich schließlich an den jungen Mann welcher nickte. 

John erinnerte sich an Sherlock’s Schwur bei seiner und Marys Hochzeit… 

_John, Mary, egal was passiert._ _Egal wie schwer die Zeiten auch sein werden, ich schwöre euch, ich werde immer da sein. Immer, nur für euch drei._

Er erinnerte sich an etwas, was dieser ihm gesagt hatte als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren…

_Ich werde dich nie verlassen, John. Ich werde immer zu dir_ _zurückkommen_ _._

„Kann ich zu ihm?“, wollte John wissen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht.“

John nickte nur und der Arzt verschwand wieder hinein. Greg lächelte ihn an was John erwiderte.

„Er hat mir versprochen immer zurück zu kommen“, sagte er dann leise zu Lestrade und dieser nickte wissend bevor er sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete.

Anschließen gingen sie hinein und warteten auf Neuigkeiten.

John sah auf die Uhr. 2am. Nervös schritt er den Gang vor den OPs auf und ab, Greg saß in einem der Stühle und war eingenickt. Gerade als John zu der Schwester nach vorne gehen und nach dem neusten Stand fragen wollte, kamen einige Ärzte mit Sherlocks Bett in der Mitte aus dem OP gefahren. Er wollte zu ihm, doch einer der Ärzte kam zu ihm und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch während sie ihn weg schoben.

„Warten Sie auf Nachricht von Mr Holmes?“, fragte der Doktor.

„Ja. Wie geht es ihm?“

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hatte eine Schussverletzung im Abdomen die seine Leber verletzt hatte. Er blutete in die Bauchhöhle und hatte während der Operation mehrmals einen Herzstillstand. Das wir ihn für Tod erklärt haben, kurz nachdem er eingeliefert wurde, dürften sie mitbekommen haben. Wie durch ein Wunder hat sein Herz allerdings wieder von selbst zu schlagen angefangen.“

„Gibt es eine Ursache für die ständigen Herzstillstände?“, wollte John wissen.

Der Arzt druckste herum.

„Wie nahe stehen Sie und Mr Holmes sich?“

„Sehr nahe“, gab John wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Ein Drogentest hat uns bestätigt, dass Mr Holmes Heroin zu sich genommen hatte. Außerdem muss das schon länger und in größeren Mengen geschehen, der Schädigung seines Herzens nach zu urteilen.“

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  _Oh nein, Sherlock, was hast du nur_ _getan,_  fragte er sich bevor er sich erneut an den Arzt wendete. 

„Wird diese Schädigung ihn beeinträchtigen oder gefährdet sie seine Gesundheit?“

„Mr Holmes sollte sofort mit einem Entzug beginnen, sonst wird ihn der dauerhafte Gebrauch von Heroin töten“, schloss der Arzt.

John nickte nur und dankte dem Arzt für die Informationen als dieser zu einem weiteren Notfall gerufen wurde und mit einem letzten Gruß verschwand.

Müde und verzweifelt ließ John sich neben Lestrade sinken welcher in diesem Moment erwachte.

„John?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. „Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“

John berichtete Greg in wenigen Worten was der Arzt ihm gesagt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock jedoch wieder angefangen hatte Heroin zu spritzen, verschwieg er dem DI. 

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen“, schlug John nur vor, als er sah wie müde Lestrade war. 

Greg nickte zustimmend. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“ Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen als er sich nochmals an John wandte. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn nicht bitten sollen uns zu helfen“, seufzte er.

„Sherlock wusste worauf er sich einließ“, versuchte John Greg zu beruhigen. „Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Danke John.“

Lestrade wandte sich ab und ging davon.

Nach und nach lichtete sich das Dunkel in dem Sherlock gefangen war. Nach und nach suchte sich der Schmerz einen Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Wie ein Feuer fühlte er es in seinem Bauch brennen. Er stöhnte und schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Ihm bekannte blaue Augen blickten ihn besorgt an. Blaue Augen, die er nie vergessen würde. 

„John“, krächzte er leise bevor er hustete. 

„Sch…“, beruhigte dieser ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Nicht sprechen.“

„Danke, dass du hier bist“, sagte er dennoch und ignorierte sein Verbot. 

„Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du. Warum hast du also nicht mit mir geredet als es dir schlecht ging und hast dich erneut dem Heroin zugewandt?“, wollte John wissen. 

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt Sherlock sofort damit zu konfrontieren, doch er war immer noch so wütend deswegen, dass er nicht anders konnte als seinen Ärger Luft zu machen. Sherlock wandte den Blick ab und entzog John seine Hand. Er frage sich, woher John es wusste. Sherlock konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er konnte seine gesamten Gefühle und was er gefühlt hatte als John ihn verlassen hatte, nicht in Worte fassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Sherlock spürte, dass John ihn ansah, dennoch hielt er seinen Blick zum Fenster gerichtet. John wusste, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, dennoch wiederholte er seine Frage. Er musste wissen warum Sherlock es tat. 

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen und hast mit mir über deine Probleme gesprochen, warum so?“

„Ich tat es, weil ich so vergessen konnte“, gestand Sherlock schließlich nach einer halben Stunde und wendete sein Gesicht dem seinen zu. 

„Vergessen?“

John war erstaunt. Sherlock wollte sonst nie vergessen. Er erinnerte sich an alles. 

„Ja John, vergessen“, wiederholte der Jüngere müde. „Ich wollte  _dich_  vergessen.“

Während er das sagte, sah er ihm in die Augen. 

„Sherlock…“, brachte John nur stockend hervor. 

Es schmerzte ihn, dass er sowas sagte und in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Er ließ Sherlock’s Hand los und ging wortlos hinaus. Seufzend schloss dieser die Augen. Warum hatte er so etwas nur gesagt? Er wollte John nicht verletzen, nie wieder, dennoch hatte er es getan. Keine Minute nachdem John gegangen war, öffnete Lestrade die Tür. Dieser lugte vorsichtig herein, bevor er eintrat und sich auf den Stuhl setzte, auf dem John gesessen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte der Detective.

„Den Umständen entsprechend.“

„Sherlock, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzten dürfen. Es war unverantwortlich dich hinein gehen zu lassen.“

„Greg, es ist in Ordnung. Ich kannte das Risiko“, beschwichtigte er Lestrade. 

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an, da er seinen Vornamen richtig gesagt hatte – was sonst nie der Fall war. Sherlock achtete jedoch nicht darauf, da er immer noch bei John war _. Er musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Nein, er musste endlich damit abschließen und den Kontakt abbrechen. Dennoch musste er sich entschuldigen._  Seine Gedanken schrien ihn förmlich an, was ihn verwirrte woraufhin er gequält die Augen schloss. Greg dachte, dass er Schmerzen hätte und ließ ihn daher alleine. Wartend lag er in seinem Bett und behielt die Tür im Auge, doch John kam nicht zurück. 

John war wütend und traurig als er aus Sherlocks Zimmer trat. Er musste erst einmal den Kopf frei bekommen, bevor er nochmals mit Sherlock redete. Das dieser ihn vergessen wollte, hatte John sehr verletzt und zutiefst getroffen. Er stampfte die Treppen hinunter und trat aus dem Gebäude um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Der Wind zerzauste sein Haar und der Regen der seit zwei Tagen anhielt, durchnässte ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, damit Sherlock ihm sagte, was los war. Er musste wissen, was los war. Warum er wieder Drogen genommen hatte. Darüber nachdenkend, ging er in die Cafeteria des Krankenhauses und trank eine Tasse Tee um in Ruhe über alles nachdenken zu können. Erst nach drei Stunden ging er wieder nach oben. Als er eintrat blieb er erschrocken stehen. Das Bett war verlassen und Sherlock nirgends vorzufinden. Eilends ging er zu einer Krankenschwester.

„Der Patient in 305, Sherlock Holmes, wo ist er?“, fragte er eilends. 

„Er muss in seinem Zimmer sein. Er wurde nicht für irgendwelche Untersuchungen abgeholt.“

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war er davongeeilt und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche um Greg anzurufen. 

Sherlock hatte seinen Mantel um sich geschlungen und ging zitternd und langsam durch die Nacht. Er hatte John eine Weile beobachtet bevor er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Er hatte starke Schmerzen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Einige Straßen weiter nahm er sich ein Taxi und fuhr zur Baker Street. Er dachte nicht darüber nach ob John in fand oder nicht, es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur nach Hause. Dort angekommen, schlich er sich – ohne das Mrs Hudson ihn bemerkte – hinauf. Als er das dunkle Wohnzimmer betrat fühlte er sich sicher und aufgehoben. Ohne seinen Mantel auszuziehen ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. 

Als er aufwachte, hörte er Schritte und John, wie er seinen Namen sagte. Doch er blieb stumm liegen und rührte sich nicht. Irgendwann schlief er wieder ein. Übelkeit weckte ihn. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel und eilte ins Bad wo er sich übergab. Es war leidiglich Blut das er spuckte. Ein stechender Schmerz im Abdomen ließ ihn zu Boden sinken und laut aufstöhnen. Erneut hörte er Schritte und dann sah er eine Gestalt im Türrahmen. 

„John“, murmelte er. „Mein John…“

„Oh Gott, Sherlock!“

Sofort hatte John die Situation überblickt und wusste was los war. Er griff zu seinem Handy und rief den Notarzt bevor er sich zu dem Verletzten kniete. Dieser lag nun auf dem kalten Fließenboden ihres Bades und hustete immer noch leicht. Ein wenig Blut rannte an seinem Mundwinkel hinab. 

„Sherlock, du leichtsinniger Idiot!“, schimpfte John besorgt und legte Sherlock’s Kopf in seinen Schoss. „Warum bist du davongelaufen? Wir haben dich gesucht! Du weißt, dass du in deinem Zustand nie das Krankenhaus verlassen hättest dürfen!“

„Ja. John? Wirst du mir verzeihen?“

„Verzeihen?“, wollte er verwirrt wissen. „Was verzeihen?“

„Das was ich im Krankenhaus zu dir gesagt habe, dass…“

Ein starker Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn. John nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. 

„Sch…. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen“, beschwichtigte er ihn und Sherlock schloss müde die Augen. „Sherlock, nicht einschlafen! Bleib wach!“

John schüttelte leicht seine Schulter und der Jüngere öffnete nochmals die Augen. 

„John… Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war als du mich gebraucht hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe was ich vorhabe bevor ich gesprungen bin. Es tut mir so leid, John, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe als du mich am dringendsten gebraucht hast und jetzt habe ich dich endgültig verloren.“

„Nein, du hast mich nicht verloren und du wirst mich nie verlieren. Ich bin immer dein, vergiss das nicht.“

John hörte Schritte und wenige Sekunden später traten zwei Sanitäter herein die sich um Sherlock kümmerten und ihn ins Krankenhaus brachten. Man musste ihn erneut operieren und wie zuvor war John schließlich da, als er aufwachte. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen. Weder John noch Sherlock mussten etwas sagen. Sie verstanden sich auch so. 

_Drei Monate später_

John holte Sherlock vom Krankenhaus ab. Die Ärzte hatten ihn länger als nötig dabehalten, da sie weitere Komplikation vermeiden wollten. Schweigend fuhren sie zur Baker Street und gingen nach oben. John stand angezogen und von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend im Raum während Sherlock sich in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Er war froh wieder hier zu sein, doch diesmal war es anders als die letzte Zeit. Zuerst hatte er John vermisst, jetzt wollte er alleine sein.

„John, es geht mir gut. Geh nach Hause und kümmere dich um Mary. Sie braucht dich.“

Dieser nickte, zögerte jedoch zu gehen. 

„Das was ich sagte, als du auf dem Badezimmerboden lagst, das habe ich ernst gemeint. Ich bin und bleibe immer dein.“

Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und stand im Türrahmen. Sherlock sah auf den Rücken des Doktors. Seines Doktors. Er wollte zu ihm gehen. Ihn festhalten. Ihn küssen. Doch er konnte nicht. John gehörte zu Mary. Zu Mary, die ein Baby erwartete. Ein Baby. John’s Baby. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Als er sie öffnete war John verschwunden und er war wieder alleine. 

Jeden Tag kam John um nach ihm zu sehen. Manchmal kam auch Mary mit. Es war ein sonniger Tag als die drei in der Wohnung in der Baker Street bei einer Tasse Tee zusammensaßen. Mary war hochschwanger und die Ärzte hatten ihr gesagt, dass es jeden Tag soweit sein konnte. Sherlock merkte, dass John deswegen sehr nervös war. Die beiden saßen auf dem Sofa und Sherlock in seinem Sessel. Mary ging in die Küche um ihnen eine neue Kanne Tee zu machen und so waren die beiden alleine. Sie schwiegen als sie ein lautes Poltern und ein Klirren vernahmen. Mary stöhnte auf. Sofort eilten John und Sherlock zu ihr. Mary kniete am Boden und blutete. 

„Oh Gott, John“, stöhnte sie. „Das Baby!“ 

Sherlock reagierte sofort und rief den Notarzt welcher acht Minuten später herein gestürmt kam und sie in ein Krankenhaus brachte. John fuhr mit ihnen und Sherlock folgte mit einem Taxi. Die beiden warteten schließlich vor dem Raum in dem Mary entbinden sollte. John saß verzweifelt auf einem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf in die Hand gelegt. Sherlock saß neben ihm. Sie hörten die Schreie und sahen Ärzte in das Zimmer laufen. Mehrere Stunden hörten sie nichts. 

„Was ist da drinnen bloß los?“, wollte John nervös wissen. 

Wenige Minuten nachdem er das gesagt hatte, kamen die Ärzte heraus und schoben Mary’s Bett in ihrer Mitte zum OP. John eilte zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war blass und überall war Blut. Einer der Ärzte zog ihn weg als man Mary in den Operationssaal schob und berichtete kurz was geschehen war. 

„Es gibt Komplikationen bei der Geburt. Wir bringen Ihre Frau in den OP und versuchen so das Baby zu holen, aber es sieht nicht gut aus“, gestand er. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss hinein.“

John nickte und der Arzt verschwand. Zitternd stand er hier und sah auf die Tür, die sich geschlossen hatte. Sherlock trat zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder auf zwei Stühle und warteten nochmals mehrere Stunden bis ein Arzt zu ihnen trat. John sprang auf und sah diesen erwartungsvoll und mit zitternden Händen an. 

„Doctor Watson?“, fragte dieser und John nickte. „Ihre Frau, Mary Watson hatte starke Blutungen als sie ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Die Wehen fingen an und wir dachten, dass es eine normale Geburt sein würde, doch das war es nicht. Es gab Komplikationen und wir mussten sie in den OP bringen. Doch noch bevor wir operieren konnten, starb sie. Ihr Blutverlust war zu hoch und sie erlitt einen Herzinfarkt. Eine Reanimation schlug fehl und so versuchten wir das Baby zu retten, doch es… Es war tot. Es tut mir leid.“

Stumm stand John da und rührte sich nicht. Der Arzt verschwand und so waren sie alleine. Mehrere Minuten standen sie hier bevor Sherlock ihn hinausführte und sie nach Hause fuhren. Die ganze Zeit über schwiegen sie. John ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und stützte die Hände in den Kopf als sie das Wohnzimmer in 221B betraten. Sherlock hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt und verletzt gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, damit er sich besser fühlte. Er wusste, wie schwer es für John war. Er hatte seine Familie verloren. Er hatte die Frau verloren, die er liebte. Seine Schultern bebten und er schluchzte leise. 

„John?“, fragte Sherlock und trat zu ihm. 

Seine linke Hand berührte seine Schulter und er ging neben John in die Hocke. Dieser sah auf. Sein Gesicht war Tränenüberströmt und verquollen als seine blauen Augen in Sherlock’s sahen. 

„Wie konnte sowas nur passieren?“, fragte er. „Wie konnte mir so etwas nur passieren? Warum habe ich sie verloren?“, schluchzte er. „Ich konnte mich nicht mal von ihr verabschieden.“

„Sch…“, beruhigte er John und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. 

„Es ist meine Schuld. Was Mary passiert ist, ist meine Schuld“, murmelte er immer wieder und weinte weiter. 

„Nein. Das kannst du nicht sagen. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Was ihr passiert ist, dafür konntest du nichts. Dafür konnte niemand etwas.“

„Warum passierte es dann? Warum hat sie mich verlassen? Warum hat sie einfach aufgegeben?“

„Das hat sie nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Mary war stark und wäre nie einfach gegangen oder hätte dich verlassen. Niemals.“

„Aber es ist meine Schuld. Das alles. Sherlock, es ist meine Schuld.“

„Nein, hör auf.“  John schloss die Augen. „Sieh mich an!“, murmelte er. „Sie mich an!“

John gehorchte. Sherlock’s Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. 

„Mir tut es leid“, sagte er dann ruhig. „Ich habe geschworen, dass ich Euch beschützen werde. Dich, Mary und das Baby. Doch ich habe versagt. Ich war nicht für dich da als du mich am dringendsten gebraucht hast. Ich war nicht für Mary da, als sie mich brauchte.“

Erst jetzt wurde Sherlock bewusst, dass er Mary vermissen würde. Sie war gut für John gewesen. Sie war ihm wichtig und er hatte sie geliebt nachdem er ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Immer noch hielt er ihn im Arm und John weinte. 

Mehrere Stunden vergingen bevor Sherlock ihn endlich ins Bett bringen konnte. Er führte John die Treppe zu seinem alten Zimmer hinauf und schob ihn aufs Bett. John saß erneut stumm dort und sah auf seine Hände. Sherlock kniete vor ihm und half ihm sich auszuziehen. 

„Steh auf“, bat der Jüngere und er tat es. 

Sherlock widmete sich den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und wollte es ihm ausziehen, doch John ergriff seine Hände. 

„Sherlock, das… Ich glaub das kann ich noch alleine.“

„Ich lasse dir ein heißes Bad ein, das wird dir sicher gut tun.“ 

John nickte nur und zog sich dann aus. Seine Hände zitterten und es dauerte lange, bis er sich seinen Bademantel umgeschlungen hatte und hinunter ins Bad trat. Sherlock trat gerade heraus, als er hinein gehen wollte.

„Danke“, murmelte er und ging hinein. 

Sherlock trat ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte ein Glas Whiskey ein, das er John brachte. Er klopfte leise und trat dann ein. Dieser saß, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, im heißen Wasser. Er fröstelte, obwohl es hier drinnen warm war. 

„John?“ Er reagierte nicht und Sherlock trat näher. „John?“, fragte er nochmals sanft, als er neben ihm kauerte. 

Müde und traurig sah er ihn schließlich an. 

„Hier, trink.“ John nahm das Glas mit zittrigen Händen und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf mich“, sagte Sherlock noch, bevor er das Bad erneut verließ.

„Ja.“

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden hörte er John, wie er aus dem Bad trat und in die Küche ging. Sherlock saß auf dem Sofa und grübelte vor sich hin. Er hörte wie John sich ein weiteres Glas einschenkte und dann nach oben ging. Seufzend ließ er sich in die weichen Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war John verschwunden. Er hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er in seine Wohnung zurück gehen würde, da er alleine sein wollte. Sherlock konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. 

Zwei Monate waren seit Mary’s Beerdigung vergangen. Zwei Monate waren vergangen, nachdem sich Sherlock und John wieder näher gekommen waren...

Mary’s Beerdigung war an einem regnerischen Sommertag, drei Wochen nach ihrer Fehlgeburt und dem Tod des Baby’s. John erinnerte sich noch gut, wann er das letzte Mal auf diesem Friedhof gewesen war, ebenfalls bei strömenden Regen. Es war bei Sherlock’s Beerdigung. Er war im selben Zustand wie damals hier. Angetrunken. Angetrunken um den Schmerz, welcher ihn stets begleitete, zu unterdrücken. Sherlock war ebenfalls hier und stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sie hatte seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus, vor drei Wochen, nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und John hatte Sherlock’s Anrufe ignoriert. Auch als alle anderen bereits gegangen waren, war Sherlock noch hier.  _Vermutlich um mich nach Hause zu bringen_ , dachte John mürrisch. MARY WATSON. John konnte die Worte auf dem Grabstein nicht mehr sehen. Er musste gehen. Doch anstatt, wie Sherlock gehofft hatte, sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, ging er weiter über den Friedhof bis er vor einem weiteren Grabstein etwas abseits der anderen Gräber und unter einer alten Tanne, stehen blieb. Der Grabstein war aus schwarzem poliertem Stein und mit weißen Lettern stand ein weiterer, sehr vertrauter Name für John. SHERLOCK HOLMES. Auch wenn der Mann, den er geliebt hatte und den er immer noch liebte, direkt bei ihm stand, so überkam ihn dennoch derselbe Schmerz wie damals. Sherlock tat es weh, John so zu sehen. Er trat zu ihm, drehte ihn zu sich herum und presste seine kühlen Lippen auf John’s. Seine Tränen benetzten Sherlock’s Wangen und er griff in seine schwarzen Locken um den jungen Mann näher zu ziehen. Eine Hand lag auf Johns Rücken, die andere an seiner Hüfte. Es war ein langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Doch schließlich schob John ihn weg. 

„Nein, ich kann das nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht.“

Ihre Umarmung hielt jedoch an und es dauerte lange, bis sie sich voneinander lösten. John war es, der einen Schritt zurücktrat, die Hände in den Manteltaschen vergrub und davon ging. 

Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel in der Baker Street und dachte daran. Er konnte es sich nicht anders erklären, als dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte als er John küsste. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum John sich sonst nicht melden sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er John besuchen und sich um ihn kümmern, oder ob er ihn einfach in Frieden lassen sollte. Sherlock war verwirrt und wusste nicht, was richtig war. Mrs Hudson kam mit einer Tasse Tee herein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie sah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und er sich Sorgen machte. 

„Geh zu ihm. Es wird euch beiden gut tun, wenn ihr euch seht“, meinte sie schließlich. 

Sherlock zögerte, doch nachdem sie wieder hinunter gegangen war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu John. Er war noch nie bei ihm und Mary gewesen, dennoch wusste er sofort, wohin er gehen musste. Er wollte alleine sein und daher lief er durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Zwei Stunden später kam er an. Es war ein modernes und schlichtes Haus, doch die Wohngegend gefiel Sherlock, auch wenn es recht weit vom Zentrum entfernt war. Es war dunkel, doch er sah von drinnen kein Licht. Zögernd trat er zur Haustür und klingelte. Sherlock hörte ein lautes Rumpeln und Johns Fluchen bevor die Tür aufging und John vor ihm stand. Sein T-Shirt war zerknittert und dreckig. John war – wie so oft – barfuß. Sein Haar war zerzaust und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. 

„Was?“, blaffte John rüde, als er die Tür öffnete. 

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er ihn so sah. John drehte sich herum und ging hinein ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Der Jüngere trat ein, schloss die Tür und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Die gesamte Wohnung war dunkel und nur das Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster herein. John ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Fenster sinken und nahm sich einen weiteren Drink. Stumm stand Sherlock im Raum und sah auf den Mann, den er immer noch liebte. Der Anblick, wie John in diesem Sessel saß, brach ihm das Herz.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte John schließlich nach einer Weile. „Verschwinde einfach und lass mich in Ruhe!“

Sherlock schwieg, da er keine Worte fand und so sahen sie sich nur lange und schweigend an. John trank währenddessen weiter bis er plötzlich aufstand und anfing zu lachen. Sherlock hatte keine Ahnung, was an dieser Situation zwischen ihnen lustig sein sollte, weshalb er ihn fragend anblickte. 

„Wir trafen uns in St. Barts und wir teilten uns eine Wohnung“, begann John schließlich. „Wir lösten diverse Fälle und verliebten uns. Wir wurden ein Paar und dann sprangst du. Nach zwei Jahren, als ich endlich gelernt hatte nicht mehr zurück zu schauen und mit Mary zusammen glücklich war, kamst du zurück. Jetzt ist Mary tot und das Einzige woran ich denken kann, ist nicht ihr Tod oder der des Baby’s, sondern unser Kuss an deinem Grab.“ 

John stand jetzt direkt vor Sherlock und sah zu ihm herauf. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihm in die Nase. 

„Ich hasse mich dafür“, gestand John und fuhr fort. „Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich sie – trotzdem ich noch Gefühle für dich hatte – geheiratete habe. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dich nach ihrem Tod geküsst habe. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich sie überhaupt in diese Situation mit dem Baby gebracht habe und sie deswegen starb“, gestand er. „Ich habe sie belogen und umgebracht.“ 

Tränen liefen über sein verquollenes Gesicht und er sah hinab auf seine Füße. 

„Mary wusste es“, sagte Sherlock nur. 

„Was?“ John klang verwirrt. „Was wusste sie?“

„Das was zwischen uns war und dass du mich immer noch liebst. Sie wusste es.“

„Woher?“

„Sie sagte mir, dass sie wusste, dass du noch Gefühle für mich hättest, doch sie würde dich nicht aufgeben wollen. Sie würde dich, trotzdem was zwischen uns gewesen war – nicht aufgeben, denn dafür liebte sie dich zu sehr.“

John stöhnte gequält auf. Dass sie es gewusst und dennoch bei ihm geblieben war, machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Er hätte sie – wäre er nicht so selbstsüchtig gewesen – verlassen sollen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert. Dennoch konnte er immer noch an nichts anderes als an Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen denken. Der Doktor sehnte sich nach den Küssen und Berührungen des Detectives. Er wollte ihn spüren, die Wärme von Sherlocks Haut auf seiner. Er wollte ihn berühren und seinen Körper von neuem erkunden. Er wollte ihn lieben und nie wieder verlassen. Er wandte sich jedoch ab und fluchte leise bevor er sich einen weiteren Drink einschenkte und das Glas in einem Zug leerte.

„John, bitte, komm mit mir zurück in die Baker Street“, sagte Sherlock nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Schweigens. „Dir wird es bald besser gehen.“

„Besser?“ John lachte. „Nichts wird jemals wieder besser werden. Immer wenn ich denke, dass ich mein Glück gefunden habe, wird mir jemand den ich liebe entrissen und ich bin alleine.“

„Nein, du bist nicht alleine. Das warst du nie. Von dem Moment an als wir uns trafen, war ich für dich da.“

John erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und musste einsehen, dass er recht hatte. Sherlock war immer für ihn da gewesen, schon in seiner ersten Nacht in 221B. 

_Sherlock saß in einem der kleinen Labore in St. Barts und untersuchte einige chemische_ _Z_ _usammenhänge für einen Fall als Mike Stamford die Tür öffnete und mit einem fremden Mann eintrat. Er sah kurz auf. Der Mann war kleiner als Mike und stützte sich beim Gehen humpelnd auf seinen Stock._

_„Anders als noch zu meiner Zeit“, sagte_ _dieser_ _als er eintrat und sich umsah._

_„Mike, kann ich mir Ihr Handy leihen?“_

_„Ich_ _hab_ _e_ _es in meinem Mantel, der draußen hängt. Tut mir leid“, meinte dieser nur._

_„Hier, nehmen Sie meins“, sagte hingegen der fremde Mann und zog es aus seiner_ _linken_ _Jackentasche._

_„Das ist ein alter Freund von mir. John Watson“, stellte Mike sie vor._

_Sherlock trat zu ihm und nahm es ihn mit einem Dank ab._

_„Afghanistan oder Irak?“, frage er nur._

_„Wie bitte?“_

_„Afghanistan oder Irak?“, wiederholte Sherlock seine Frage, beendete seine SMS und gab dem Mann – der offensichtlich ein Doktor und aus dem Krieg heimgekehrt war – sein Telefon zurück._

_„Afghanistan“, sagte John verwirrt._

_Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. John Watson hatte strahlend blaue Augen die ihn interessiert musterten. Sherlock wendete sich ab, da er diesem Blick nicht standhalten konnte._

_„Was halten Sie von Violinen?“_

_„Entschuldigung?“_

_„Ich spiele Violine wenn ich nachdenke. Manchmal rede ich nichts für Tage. Würde Sie das stören? Ich meine, da wir vielleicht Mitbewohner werden, sollten wir das Schlimmste voneinander wissen.“_

_„Hast du ihm etwas von mir erzählt?“, fragte Watson nun Mike._

_„Nein.“_

_„Wer hat dann etwas von Mitbewohnern gesagt?“_

_„Ich habe Mike heute früh erzählt, dass es schwer werden würde einen Mitbewohner zu finden. Jetzt ist er hier, mit einem alten Freund, den er beim Mittagessen getroffen hat. Sie sind erst vor kurzem aus dem Krieg_ _in Afghanistan_ _zurückgekommen_ _. Was nicht schwer zu erraten war.“_

_„Woher wussten Sie das von Afghanistan?“_

_„Ich habe eine nette kleine Wohnung, zentral gelegen in London in Aussicht. Aber alleine kann ich sie mir nicht leisten, zusammen jedoch schon. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend um 7pm dort. Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss los.“_

_„Das ist es also? Wir haben uns gerade erst getroffen und jetzt werden zusammen eine Wohnung besichtigen?“_

_„Ja, haben Sie ein Problem damit?“_

_„Wir wissen nichts über einander. Ich weiß nicht wo wir uns treffen und ich weiß nicht einmal Ihren Namen.“_

_„Ich weiß, dass sie ein Doktor sind, der vor kurzem aus Afghanistan_ _zurüc_ _gekehrt_ _ist. Ich weiß, dass Sie einen Bruder haben, der sich um Sie sorgt, zu dem Sie jedoch nicht gehen und um Hilfe bitten._ _Vermutlich_ _,_ _weil er ein Trinker ist und seine Frau vor kurzem verlassen hat. Ihre Therapeutin denkt, dass ihr Humpeln psychische Ursachen hat, was ich nur bestätigen kann._ _Ich glaube, das wäre Genug_ _fürs_ _Erste.“ Er öffnete die Tür und wollte gehen bevor er nochmals zu John sah. „Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und die Adresse ist 221b Baker Street. Schönen Nachmittag noch.“_

_Dann war er hinaus verschwunden und John hatte ihm hinterher gesehen. Sherlock war etwas verwirrt von diesem Mann, doch auch fasziniert._

Lächelnd dachte er an den darauffolgenden Tag an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal in der Baker Street getroffen und John ihm das Leben gerettet hatten. 

_Sherlock war zu John getreten nachdem er endlich begriffen hatte, was dieser für ihn getan hatte._

_„Geht es dir gut?“_

_„Natürlich geht es mir gut.“_

_„Du hast gerade einen Mann getötet.“_

_John lächelte und räusperte sich._

_„Ja. Aber er war nicht_ _gerade_ _ein netter Mann.“_

_„Nein, war er nicht.“_

_„Außerdem ein sehr schlechter Taxifahrer.“_

_Sherlock_ _lachte._    
 _„Ja, das stimmt. Du hättest die Route sehen sollen, die er_ _hierhergefahren_ _ist.“_

_Sie lachten nochmals._

_„Wir können nicht an einem Tatort lachen!“, meinte John und lachte nochmals._ _„Du hättest diese verdammte Pille genommen, oder?“_

_„Natürlich hätte ich es nicht!“, log Sherlock. „Ich habe nur etwas Zeit geschunden, ich wusste, dass du auftauchen würdest.“_

_„Nein, das wusstest du nicht. Das ist es also, wie du dir deine Kicks holst. Du setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel nur um zu beweisen, dass du clever bist.“_

_„Warum sollte ich das tun?“_

_„Weil du ein Idiot bist!“, zitierte John ihn._

_Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und Sherlock lächelte._

_„_ _Hast du H_ _unger?“_

_„Oh ja“, meinte John. „Ich bin am_ _V_ _erhungern_ _.“_

_„Ich kenne einen guten Chinesen am Ende der Baker Street.“_

_Sie suchten sich ein Taxi und fuhren dort hin._ _Es war nicht mehr viel los, da es beinahe Mitternacht war, dennoch setzten sie sich etwas abseits der anderen Gäste an einen Tisch in der Ecke._ _Sie aßen ausgiebig und redeten dann noch lange bis man sie bat zu gehen, da der Bes_ _itzer schließen wollte. Gemächlich gingen sie_ _zu ihrer Wohnung in 221b_ _zurück._    
 _„Ich sollte nach Hause fahren“, meinte John schließlich._

_„Du kannst gerne hier schlafen. Das hier ist jetzt ebenso deine Wohnung“, sagte Sherlock ruhig und sah in diese strahlend blauen Augen die ihn immer wieder durcheinander brachten._

_„In Ordnung“, sagte John ruhig und sah ihn weiterhin an._

_„In Ordnung“, meinte auch Sherlock und ließ ihn ein, nachdem er die Tür aufgesperrt hatte._

_Schweigend gingen sie hinauf. Sie standen – nachdem sie sich ihrer Mäntel entledigt und das Licht angeschaltete hatten – schweigend gegenüber und sahen sich nur an. Schließlich trat er auf John zu und reichte ihm die Hand welche dieser fragend nahm._

_„Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast.“_ _John lächelte leicht, was er erwiderte._ _„Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer.“_

_Sherlock führte ihn nach oben und wartete an den Türstock gelehnt, als der Ältere sich umsah. Ein kleines Doppelbett stand rechts an der Wand, gegenüber war ein schmales Fenster, rechts des Bettes war ein kleiner Schreibtisch und links neben der Tür ein kleiner Kleiderschrank. Es war nicht viel, doch es gefiel John._

_„Du willst sicher deine Sachen holen“, sagte Sherlock._

_„Ja, aber es ist nicht viel, das werde ich morgen erledigen.“_

_„Wir können es auch gleich machen. Ich helfe dir, wenn du willst.“_

_Zustimmen nickte der Doktor und gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und fuhren zu Johns. Sherlock war neugierig wie er lebte. John hatte wirklich nicht viel, das er mitnehmen musste. Mit seinen Klamotten waren es gerade mal zwei kleine Schachteln. In nicht mal eineinhalb Stunden waren sie wieder in der Baker Street, sie stellten die_ _Schachteln in Johns Zimmer und sahen sich dann eine Weile an._

_„Ich lasse dich lieber alleine“, sagte der Detective und verschwand hinunter._

_John trat ins Bad und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche, bevor er sich hinlegte und schnell einschlief._

_Sherlock saß noch lange wach und dachte nach was heute alles geschehen war._ _Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken als er einen Schrei, Rufe und ein lautes Stöhnen von Johns Schlafzimmer vernahm. Die Rufe brachen nicht ab und so eilte er nach oben, öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein. John wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher und rief immer wieder um Hilfe. Sherlock setzte sich zu John und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Nach einigen weiteren Rufen gelang es ihm. John schrak hoch und sah sich verwirrt um._

_„Sch… Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich“, beschwichtigte Sherlock ihn._

_John hatte zu weinen begonnen und so tat der Jüngere etwas, was er sonst nie tat. Er umarmte John und hielt ihn im Arm bis er sich beruhigt hatte._

Sherlock war an ihn herangetreten und sah ihn liebevoll an. 

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Das weißt du.“

„Ja, du warst immer für mich da“, stimmte er zu und nahm Sherlocks Hand in seine. „Aber Mary war es auch. Gott, ich vermisse sie.“

Sherlock sagte nichts. Er war froh, dass Mary für ihn da gewesen war, als er es nicht konnte. Doch war er auch glücklich, dass er John wieder für sich hatte, auch wenn er nicht gerade froh war, wie sich die Situation entwickelt hatte. 

„Komm mit mir nach Hause“, bat Sherlock. 

_6_ _Monate später_

Es war ein ruhiger Samstagmorgen. John saß in seinem Sessel in der Baker Street und las die Zeitung. Draußen lag der Schnee knietief und es war kalt, weshalb jeder – der nicht hinaus musste – das warme innere seiner Wohnung nicht verließ. Er hörte Sherlock im Bad und lächelte glücklich. Keine halbe Stunde später trat dieser aus dem Bad als John ihnen gerade das Frühstück zubereitete und eine Kanne Tee kochte. Sherlocks lange Arme legten sich um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn an seine Brust. 

„Guten Morgen, John.“

Sherlock drückte die Nase in sein Haar und küsste seinen Nacken. 

„Guten Morgen. Lust auf ein ausgiebiges Frühstück?“

Bevor Sherlock antworten konnte, klingelte sein Handy und er nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Lestrade, was gibt es? Gut, wir kommen.“ Fragend sah John ihn an. „Wir müssen los. Lestrade hat einen Fall für uns.“

„Bei diesem Wetter?“, protestierte der Arzt und sah aus dem Fenster. „Draußen ist es eiskalt!“

„Dann solltest du wohl an etwas denken, dass dich aufwärmt.“

Sherlock zwinkerte ihm zu und wollte bereits zum Sofa gehen wo sein Mantel lag. John hielt ihn am Arm zurück und zog ihn zu sich bevor er ihn lange küsste. 

„Jetzt können wir los“, sagte er ruhig, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte. 

Sherlock lächelte, was John erwiderte und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg. Alles war wieder so, wie es sein sollte. 


End file.
